The One Who Can Changes Me
by Park Dobby
Summary: Kehidupan seorang mafia yang kejam berubah hanya disebabkan bocah yang manja dan tidak mendengar perintahnya. MATURE! YAOI! NC19! MPREG! HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO!
1. chapter 1

**THE ONE WHO CAN CHANGES ME**

.

.

.

.

.

 **OH SEHUN X XI LUHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **RATE** **T-M**

.

.

.

.

.

 **ROMANCE/ACTION/BOYSLOVE**

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan seorang mafia yang kejam berubah hanya disebabkan bocah yang manja tetapi tidak mendengar perintahnya. MATURE! YAOI! NC19! MPREG! HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO!

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! ADULT FANFICTION! NOT FOR UNDERAGE! YAOI! MPREG! TYPO (S) EVERYWHERE!

.

.

.

.

.

Park Dobby Present~

.

.

.

.

.

 _HAPPY READING_

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FOREVER**

.

.

.

 **Moscow,** **Rusia 2018.**

"Adnocsivn, hantar 10 orang dari teammu ke tanah lapang. Bagi mereka 8 set yang kita telah bawa. Ada 40 karton yang perlu kita terima, ingat ada empat jenis kesemuanya." Ucap seorang ketua yang berambut hitam/putih memberi perintah dengan dinginnya-ia adalah sehun

Namja yang membuat perintah itu adalah Oh Sehun. Ia merupakan ketua mafia yang terbesar -ada dua lagi kumpulan mafia yang digeruni. Mareka adalah tiga kumpulan mafia yang menguasai tiga penjuru bermuda triangle.

 **Oh SeHun.** Ketua kumpulan mafia dari Seoul, ia menjaga 5 tempat termasuk korea sebagai kawasannya. Kumpulan Sehun bernama **Bermuda Triangle** kemudian mafia yang menjaga penjuru kedua ialah **Park ChanYeol.** Ketua kumpulan mafia dari Tokyo, ia menguasai 4 tempat termasuk japan sebagai kawasannya. Kumpulan Chanyeol bernama **Phoenix** kemudian mafia yang menjaga penjuru yang terakhir ialah **Kim JongIn** atau lebih dikenali sebagai **Kim Kai**. Kai adalah mafia yang menjaga tanah Taiwan, nama kumpulannya ialah **KTraxx**. Ketiga kumpulan mafia ini adalah sahabat, mereka mempunyai darah yang sama mengalir dalam badan mereka. Ya, mereka adalah sepupu.

Banyak yang bersangka bahawa ketiga pemuda itu hanyalah orang dewasa yang matang mengusaha syarikat besar dikawasan mereka. Sayangnya, mereka hanyalah remaja 22 tahun yang meneruskan warisan keluarga mereka. Mereka mulai membesarkan kawasan mereka apabila saat mereka berumur 17 tahun, pemberontak dari kalangan bawah mafia menyerang kediaman pemimpin Bermuda Triangle. Bermula disanalah ketiga pemuda tersebut mengambil alih pemegang Bermuda Triangle selepas tiada lagi titik lemah bagi kumpulan Bermuda Triangle untuk meluaskan kuasa.

Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol telah dilatih dengan pelbagai perkara sebelum masuk ke dunia gelap keluarga mereka. Mereka telah mahir menembak saat berumur 6 tahun dan mula menjadi kejam masa beumur 11 tahun, mereka tidak tahu apa itu erti kasihan, sedih bahkan sakit dalam diri mereka. Oleh itu, mereka terus menjalankan perniagaan mereka supaya lebih berkuasa di mata masyarakat.

Adnocsivn Bosin atau nama sebenarnya ialah Jung YunHo adalah orang bawahan kepercayaan sehun. Ia berumur 48 tahun yang mungkin sama umur dengan orang tuanya sehun. Beliau telah berkhidmat pada keluarga Oh selama 28 tahun, ia bahkan mengetahui semua sejarah kumpulan Bermuda Triangle dalam kamus hidupnya.

Setelah Adnocsivn keluar dari ruangnya, sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa abu-abu favoritenya. Ia mendail nombor antarabangsa yang berkod Japan.

 **Tut Tut Tut Tut**...

Sehun terus menunggu sehingga panggilan tersebut diangkat oleh pihak yang berada disana.

 **Klik**.

"Konnichiwa, Kediaman Park disini. Apa yang boleh saya bantu tuan?" Suara pelayan yang menyambut panggilannya kedengaran.

"Sambungkan kebilik si caplang itu." Ujar sehun dingin

"Baik Tuan Oh."

 **Tut. Klik.**

"Yo, Man! Whut up?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan santai

"Yeol, siapkan bahan letupan yang aku telah pesan di cargo. Dan- wanita yang aku tempah juga. Siapkan semuanya, Aku akan menghantar budakku untuk menguruskannya disana esok." Balas sehun to the point tanpa basa-basi.

"Got it man. Santai aja hun, sudah aku siapkan semua tempahan mu. Bahan letupan dan Nuklear 300 karton, Jalang untuk clubmu 348 orang dan hadiah tambahan untuk sepupu dinginku aku juga telah menyiapkan beberapa alat teknologi tinggi yang akan kau perlukan diseoul." Ucap Chanyeol

"Thanks yeol." Balas sehun tulus namun ia tetap dingin

"No problem man! Aku baru saja mahu menghubungi kai agar menghantar Organ untukku disini."

"Kau tidak terus ke Taiwan dan bertemu Kai?" Soal Sehun

"Tidak apa, Kris akan menguruskan semuanya." Balas chanyeol santai

"Alright. Thanks bro. Jangan lupa nanti hadir ke pestaku. Bila-bila datang lah ke Korea yeol." Ujar sehun

"Akanku fikirkan untuk balik kesana. Aku sudah selesa dengan hidupku disini Hun. Jangan risau hanya perlu beritahu tarikhnya dan sebelum subuh aku telah berdiri di depan pintu mansionmu HAHAHAHAHA" Balas chanyeol

"Ya, dan jangan lupa untuk bawa pasanganmu ya. Pesta ku tidak membenarkan orang solo untuk masuk menyertai." Kata sehun membalas chanyeol

"Okay, dan aku akan datang bersama Kai jadi aku tidak solo Hun HAHAHAHAHA." Balas Chanyeol kembali

"Apa-apa aja yeol. Yang penting wajib hadir ya."

"Mesti hun, aku tidak akan melepaskan hari pentingmu. HAHAHAHAHAHA akan ku nikmati jalangmu yang ada disana lagi hun." Kata chanyeol

"Aku gay yeol. Kau juga." Balas sehun

"Ups, aku lupa hun HAHAHAHAHA"

"Tapi... Kai mungkin straight..." Ucap sehun

"Atau burungnya bengkok juga ya?.." Sambung chanyeol

"Mungkin ya. Kitakan sepupu sama darah mana tahu burung kita juga sama. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Gelak sehun

"Benar juga sihh.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA aduhhh perutku hun XD" Ujar chanyeol dengan Non-stop ketawanya.

"Aduhh sudah lah yeol, aku masih banyak kerjaan nih. Thanks again yeol." Ucap sehun

"Okey Dokey!"

"See ya man!" Ucap Sehun

"Alright Bro!" Balas chanyeol

Sehun memang akan nampak berbeda apabila ia sedang berada dengan sepupunya, pekerja dalam mansionnya, rakan perniagaannya dan musuhnya serta dengan anak buahnya pun sehun akan bersifat lain.

 **Cklek.**

Sebaik saja sehun meletakkan teleponnya, anak buahnya Daehyun masuk. Ia membawa beberapa keping dokumen dan kotak yang berukuran 108 cm. Sehun pasti itu adalah pistol tempahannya.

"Bos, beberapa dokumen perlu ditandatangani. Dan ini adalah pistol tempahanmu dari Beijing." Kata Daehyun sambil meletakkan kedua barang tersebut diatas meja sehun.

"Baiklah. Daehyun hantar anak buahmu ke Thailand." Balas sehun tegas

"Dengan segera bos." Ucap Daehyun sebelum keluar dari ruangan sehun.

Setelah Daehyun keluar dari ruangannya. Sehun kemudian mendail satu nombor yang berkod Korea.

 **Tut Tut Tut.**

"Yeoboseyo?" Sambut suara disana

"Taeyong, Uruskan tiketku untuk pulang ke seoul malam ini." Perintah Sehun terus tanpa basa basi.

"Siap bos." Balas Taeyong selepas mendengar perintah.

Kemudian sambungan panggilan tersebut dimatikan. Tetapi selepas beberapa saat kemudian Iphone X milik sehun berdering dangan nama yang tertera ' **Kkamjong** '.

 **Klik.**

"Apa?" Tanya sehun

"Besok kau akan kembali ke korea kan hun?" Soal Kai

"Ya. Kenapa jong?" Tanya sehun kembali

"Aku akan menghantar transaksi haiwan di kawasan pergunungan Gyeong-gi, tetapi aku tidak boleh kembali ke korea saat ini. Malangnya sampai seminggu kedepan aku harus berada di New York hun. Saham yang kita simpan telah digodam. Kau urus saja transaksi ku disana." Balas Kai panjang

"Okay. Bawa Taemin sekali -ia adalah snipper terhandal Bermuda Triangle." Ucap sehun

"Jangan risau Hun, ia selalu bersama ku." Ujar Kai santai

"Alright. Jumpa masa pestaku jong."

"Baik Tuan Oh." Balas kai kembali dengan ketawa kecilnya.

 **Seoul, Korea 2018.**

5th January 2018, Hari ini adalah hari dimana sehun akan pulang ke korea kembali dan mengurus beberapa hal sebelum ia meraikan projek besarnya iaitu menguasai 8 tanah agar ia kini semakin mendapat kuasa besar. Sebagai CEO Bermuda Triangle, sehun akan terus membesarkan kawasannya agar dapat menguatkan kuasa Bermuda Triangle kembali.

Dengan bantuan Taeyong dan budaknya sehun dapat turun tangan untuk mengurus transaksi yang kai jalankan dengan sendiri. Sehun yakin ia tidak perlu risau akan bencana seperti polis ataupun pemberontak yang akan menggagalkan transaksinya malam ini sebab 70% dari polis seoul telah bersubahat dengannya. Sehun hanya tinggal menghantar jumlah wang yang banyak kepada ketua polis di seoul dan semua aktiviti haram yang ia lakukan tidak akan diganggu lagi.

Sebelum sehun turun ke Gyeong-gi, sehun akan melawat beberapa club yang ia bina seperti di Hongdae, Myeongdong, Gangnam, Ilsan, Namyangju, Bucheon, Kyungwon dan banyak lagi. Sehun akan memastikan setiap klub yang ia usahakan menerima jalang, heroin, arak, pil hayal dan sex toys yang telah ia hantar mengikut jumlah yang sepatutnya.

Penaklukan kawasan sering berlaku di antara kumpulan mafia yang menjaga area tanah tersebut. Jadi apabila sehun mendengar bahawa tikus kecil yang berada di Jeju ingin mengambil kuasa Bermuda Triangle di Busan membuatkan sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia malas bermain dengan tikus yang tidak setaraf dengannya.

"Pemberontakan tikus kecil Jeju terus menyerang area busan bos. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Soal Taeyong setelah menerima kabar tentang tikus kecil di Busan.

"Beri perintah bos." Ucap Nickhun -salah satu orang kuat sehun yang setia.

"Hancurkan mereka. Jangan tinggalkan satu jejak pun termasuk debu mayat mereka." Perintah sehun mutlak.

"Baik Bos." Balas Nickhun.

Seterusnyan team Taeyong akan membawa beberapa orang bawahannya, snippers, dan assasin yang terlatih untuk turun ke Busan. Sementara Nickhun akan menemani sehun ke Gyeong-gi untuk memastikan Bos Besar Bermuda Triangle dalam keadaan aman. Walaupun Nickhun tahu bahawa sehun lebih kuat darinya tapi ia telah bersumpah akan nyawanya sendiri untuk melindungi sehun walaupun dengan sedikit sentuhan musuh.

12:45 p.m.

Transaksi yang dijalankan akan bermula 5 minit lagi. Kelompok sehun memenuhi jalan keluar pergunungan Gyeong-gi agar tidak belakunya penipuan transaksi. Selepas jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 12:50 p.m, empat lori mulai kelihatan pada jalan masuk pergunungan Gyeong-gi.

Sehun yang diiringi Nickhun dengan santai turun dari lemborghini yang ia naiki dan bergerak maju ke arah seorang yang berbaju merah- ia adalah orang yang mengurus transaksi yang kai jalankan ini. Katika sehun berdiri di hadapan lelaki tersebut, sehun memberi signal pada anak buahnya yang lain untuk berhenti di posisi mereka.

"Kau Zhaomi bukan?" Soal sehun dingin

"Ya." Balas pemuda yang berbaju merah tersebut

"Turunkan orang mu kemudian aku akan memberi wang yang telah kita janjikan." Ujar sehun to the point tanpa basa basi.

"Adakah kau yakin yang aku boleh mempercayaimu?" Soal Zhaomi

"Kau sedang berurusan dengan Bermuda Triangle saat ini apa yang perlu diragukan lagi?" Balas sehun dingin

"Well, semua manusia seperti mu mudah untuk menipu. Kita sama-sama licik dan saling inginkan keuntungan." Kata Zhaomi

"Well, ini yang telah dijanjikan. Jika kau masih ingin keluar dari tempat ini dengan nyawa yang masih ada di jasadmu lebih baik kau mempercepatkan proses transaksi kita." Ucap Sehun dingin.

"Kau membawa polisi?" Soal Zhaomi gugup

"Tidak. Walaupun aku tahu polisi akan berpihak padaku tetapi aku bukan lah seorang pengecut yang tidak dapat menunaikan janji." Balas sehun

"Baiklah." Balas Zhaomi. Ia memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya yang memandu keempat lori tersebut untuk turun.

Setelah orang zhaomi turun, empat budak Nickhun mengambil alih lori tersebut dan keluar dari kawasan pergunungan Gyeongi.

"Senang bekerja denganmu, Zhaomi." Ucap sehun

"Ya, aku juga. Aku harap ini bukan lah transaksi terakhir yang akan kita jalankan berdua. Ini adalah satu sanjungan kepada ku yang berurusan dengan Bermuda Triangle." Balas Zhaomi

"Bos." Potong Nickhun tiba-tiba. Nickhun mendekat kearah sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau membawa polisi?" Tanya sehun pada zhaomi sambil menggenggam erat buku jarinya kesal kerana polisi yang melacak mereka bukanlah polisi yang berada dibawah arahan JunMyeon-Ketua polisi yang bersubahat dengan Bermuda Triangle.

"T-tidak Tuan Oh. Aku bersumpah!" Jawab Zhaomi gugup

"Sial. Kita diekori. Bawa orang-orang mu keluar dari sini sebelum--"

Perkataan sehun terputus apabila dua kereta polis datang ke arah mereka.

"SEMUA BERHENTI!" Ucap seorang pegawai polisi dengan lantang-Ia adalah Choi Siwon, pegawai polisi yang menangani kes transaksi haram

"Jangan bergerak. Ia akan melukaimu." Ujar sehun perlahan

"A-aku mohon Tuan Oh.. Selamatkan adikku.." Mohon Zhaomi

"Apa?"

"Adikku. Ia berada dalam kereta yang bersebelahan dengan kenderaan polis tersebut. Aku mohon padamu Tuan Oh. Tolong selamatkan nyawa adikku." Jelas Zhaomi lagi

"DENGAN SEGERA MENYERAH ATAU KAMI MULA BERTINDAK KASAR!" Ucap Siwon lagi

Anak buah sehun tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa sebelum sehun membuat arahan. Jadi yang mereka lakukan ialah berdiri dengan tegak tanpa rasa gentar atau takut pada ugutan polisi tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar transaksi ini. Tapi aku mohon selamatkan adikku. Nyawanya lebih berharga dari milikku." Kata Zhaomi tulus

"Deal." Balas sehun

Sehun memetik jarinya sekali dan Nickhun maju kearah sehun dengan lebih dekat.

"Kepung arah jam 3. Arahkan Shindong untuk mengebom area kiri polisi itu. Ingat jangan sampai jaraknya memberi kesan pada kenderaan yang berada di jam 9. Kau back-up aku agar aku dapat mendekati kereta tersebut. Dan yang lain kembali ke markas kecuali dirimu, kau harus ikut denganku." Perintah sehun panjang

"Baik, Bos." Balas Nickhun

Nickhun kembali ke posisinya tadi dan meletakkan tangannya dibelakang. Ia memberi signal pada shindong yang berada dibelakannya untuk mengebom pada arah jam 3 dan kembali ke markas dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuk yang melengkung.

"Lari." Kata sehun singkat pada Zhaomi

"T-tapi adikku?" Soal zhaomi takut

Sehun menatap tajam zhaomi. Ia menghentak kaki kanannya sebagai isyarat bermulanya tembakan dan cetusan bom pada kawasan pergunungan Gyeong-gi. Sehun, Nickhun dan Zhaomi mendekat pada kenderaan yang zhaomi pakai, Nickhun tidak berapa cemas kerana berapa snipper mereka turun melindungi sehun.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan ambil adikmu." Ucap sehun tegas apabila mereka sampai dihadapan kereta tersebut sementara Nickhun sibuk berbalas tembakan dengan siwon.

Sehun baru saja beranjak dari tempatnya untuk masuk kedalam kereta tersebut agar dapat mengambil bocah yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di tempat duduk penumpang. Tetapi Zhaomi dengan degilnya melanggar arahan sehun dan berlari ingin cepat masuk kedalam kereta tersebut dan malangnya siwon dapat menembak tepat jantung zhaomi. Zhaomi telah mati jadi Sehun dengan tidak membuang masa masuk ke dalam kenderaan tersebut dan memanggil Nickhun untuk masuk dan lari.

 **BOOM!**

Bunyi bom yang terakhir meletup untuk menutup pandangan polisi dari melihat kenderaan Nickhun dan orang Bermuda Triangle keluar dari pergunungan Gyeng-gi.

Dengan kecepatan gear 5, Nickhun membawa sehun balik ke Mansion OH dengan keadaan yang berantakkan walaupun transaksi yang mereka jalankan berjaya tanpa apa-apa kerugian baginya.

 **Clek.**

Pintu besar Mansion Oh terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki berumur yang akan menyambut kedatangan sehun.

"Tuan Oh. Selamat datang." Ucapnya gembira-Ia adalah Kim HeeChul, seorang pengurus Mansion Oh.

"Terima Kasih Hyung." Balas sehun

"Bos." Panggil Nickhun dengan keadaan yang sedang menggendong seorang namja yang mungil di lengannya. "Bagaimana dengan bocah ini?" Soal Nickhun bingung

"Letakkan ia di dalam bilik tetamu. Hyung, mohon uruskan bocah ini. Nickhun, bawa kereta ini ke bengkel dan ubah suai kesemuanya." Perintah sehun

"Baik Tuan Oh." Balas Heechul kemudian mengangkat masuk tubuh mungil itu ke dalam mansion dan meletakkannya dalam bilik tamu.

"Siap Bos." Balas Nickhun kemudian membawa pergi kereta tersebut.

Sehun merenggangkan lehernya lelah. Ia masuk ke biliknya dan tanpa membuang waktu ia mencuci badannya yang kotor.

40 minit kemudian.

Sehun keluar dari bilik mandi dengan keadaan yang segar. Ia hanya melilitkan tuala di pinggangnya dan badannya yang memiliki six-pack yang sempurna di perutnya kelihatan. Sehun dengan pantas mengenakan baju santainya dan turun ke bawah untuk makan.

"Selamat Malam, Tuan Oh." Ucap pelayan di mansionnya ketika ia turun dari tangga.

"Mana Heechul?" Soal sehun

"Di bilik tamu Tuan." Balas salah satu dari pelayan tersebut.

Tanpa membalas sehun berjalan kearah bilik tamu yang berada di bawah biliknya yang berdekatan dengan ruang tengah mansion.

 **TOK TOK TOK.**

"Hyung?" Panggil sehun

"Masuk lah Tuan Oh, saya telah membersihkannya dan memberinya vitamin agar ia cepat sedar serta bertenaga." Report Heechul.

"Apa ia masih pingsan?" Tanya sehun perlahan

"Iya Tuan. Siapakah namja mungil ini Tuan? Dia bukan--"

"Bukan. Aku cuma menolongnya." Jelas sehun memotong ayat heechul.

"Benar juga. Mana ada jalang yang sesuci dirinya Tuan." Balas Heechul sambil tersenyum memandang wajah bocah yang sedang terlelap tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya?" Soal sehun

"Tentu saja Tuan! Ia mungkin malaikat yang di hantar ke sini untuk menceriakan mansion ini!" Balas Heechul girang sambil mengelus perlahan poni rambut namja mungil itu.

"Siapkan aku dinner yang menyelerakan. Aku lapar." Kata sehun

"Baik Tuan." Balas Heechul kemudian berjalan keluar bilik untuk ke dapur.

Sehun dengan perlahan mendekat kearah ranjang yang ditempati bocah tersebut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang itu sambil memandangi wajah yang sedang terlelap tersebut.

'Cantik'. Puji sehun dalam hati

"Nghhh..." Lenguh namja mungil itu perlahan

'Astaga, tuhan katakan lah yang aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta.'. Mohon sehun dalam hati apabila ia merasakan degupan jantungnya ketika memandang paras rupa namja itu.

"Huhhh... Nghhh.." Lenguh namja itu kembali dengan membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya.

"S-siapa Ahjusshi?" Soalnya dengan suara merdu

'Demi celana dalam kai yang bolong di tengah! Bocah ini benar-benar malaikat! Matanya menyinar dan kelembutan suaranya boleh menyebabkan nafsu sehun meningkat dengan dratis.

"H-helo?" Panggil namja itu lagi

"Huh? Ya?" Soal sehun bingung

"Ahjusshi siapa?" Tanya namja mungil itu

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Kau boleh memanggil aku sehun. Dan aku bukan ahjusshi, umurku baru beranjak 23 tahun." Jelas sehun

"S-sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku dimana? Zhao Hyung dimana?" Soal namja itu kembali

"Kau berada di rumahku. Sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu. Hyungmu menitipkanmu padaku." Balas sehun

"Dimana Hyung? Zhao hyung kemana? Lulu mahu ikut hyung.." Ujarnya lagi

"Apa nama mu?" Tanya sehun

"Oh-ya! Annyeong! Namaku Xi Luhan adik kesayangan Xi Zhaomi, sekarang aku berumur 19 tahun." Balas luhan

"Luhan?"

"Iya sehun, nama ku LuHan." Ucap luhan dengan jelas

"Kenapa kau berada di kereta itu?" Tanya sehun

"Zhao hyung bilang ia mempunyai kerjaan tapi ia tidak boleh meninggalkanku kerana ada pria jahat yang berbadan besar yang selalu datang memukul hyung!" Jelas luhan imut sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya

"Siapa pria itu?" Tanya sehun lagi

"Ia adalah Shangti, bos zhao hyung. Tapi lulu tidak suka ahjusshi itu! Ia sering datang ke rumah kemudian meminta lulu untuk menjadi kekasihnya! Ihh lulu benci!" Ucap luhan lagi.

"Ia pernah menyentuhmu?"

"Ia selalu memaksa lulu untuk menggenggam penisnya." Ucap luhan jujur

"A-apa? Keparat!" Maki sehun. Sehun akan meneruskan makiannya kalau saja tidak ada ketukan dari pintu bilik tersebut.

 **TOK TOK TOK.**

"Tuan? Makannya sudah siap." Panggil Heechul

"Ok Hyung!" Balas sehun

"Sehunnie.." Panggil luhan

"Ya?"

"Lulu lapar~" Ujar luhan dengan bibirnya yang sengaja dipoutkan

"Hahaha benarkah?" Soal sehun sambil tertawa

"Ihh sehunnie, lulu lapar~ Dengar ya~" Ucap luhan kemudian menarik telapak tangan sehun dan meletakkannya pada perutnya yang semulus bayi.

 _kryuk~ kryuk~_

"Dengarkan sehunnie?~" Ujar luhan imut

"A-ahh hahaha ya, kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruang makan." Ucap sehun menarik cepat tangannya kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan ingin keluar dari bilik tersebut tapi sehun bingung kenapa luhan tidak mengikutinya. "Kenapa Lu?" Soal sehun

"Kenapa lulu ditinggalkan?" Rengek luhan

"Hah? Maksud kamu apa sih lu?" Bingung sehun

"Zhao hyung selalu menggendong lulu kalau lagi mahu ke ruang makan~" Rengek luhan lagi

"Kau mahu aku menggendongmu?" Tanya sehun to the point

"Ayo sehunnie~" Panggil luhan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya memberi isyarat agar ia diangkat

"Hahh.." Sehun menghela nafas perlahan kemudia berjalan kearah luhan yang masih menpoutkan bibirnya. "Naik." Kata sehun

"Tidak mau!" Balas luhan sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa lagi ya tuhan?" Soal sehun gemas dengan bocah ini bukannya kesal malahan gemas.

"Lulu hanya biasa gendongnya di depan sehunnie~" Balas luhan dengan rengekan yang lebih manja lagi

"Okay, palliwa." Ujar sehun apabila ia telah membalikkan tubuh kekarnya menghadap luhan.

Luhan dengan senyuman kekanak-kanaknya melompat kedalam dekapan sehun. Luhan melingkari erat lengannya pada leher sehun dan kedua kakinya pada pinggang sehun.

"Sehunnie Kajja~!" Seru luhan girang

'Ihhh manja amat sih bocah ini, bikin aku gemas aja ya tuhan~ Iman ku astaga!' Ucap sehun yang cuba menguatkan imannya.

Semua mata pelayan terpegun melihat apa yang sedang berlaku pada Tuan Besar mereka. Sehun keluar dari kamar tamu sambil menggendong luhan-yang merupakan orang baru ia kenal di hadapannya. Luhan kelihatan seperti menikmati deruan hangat nafas sehun yang terhembus di area lehernya.

"Tarik kerusi itu." Perintah sehun dingin pada pelayannya

"Silakan Tuan." Ucap pelayan tersebut

"Makan dengan banyak lu.." Kata sehun yang melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan ke kerusinya dan mula mendudukkan dirinya disana dengan tenang.

"Sehunniee~" Panggil luhan manja

"Astaga kenapa lagi lu?" Soal sehun sabar

"Kenapa kita duduk berasingan?" Tanya luhan imut

Semua pelayan kurang mempercayai situasi ini dimana Tuan Besar mereka yang kejam sedang melayan panggilan manja dari seorang bocah mungil yang terus menerus merengek padanya dengan nada yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Jadi kau mahu bagaimana lagi Luhan?" Tanya sehun

"Hehehe.." Balas luhan imut kemudian ia bangkit dari kerusinya dan mendekat kearah sehun. "Begini." Ucap luhan kemudian menempatkan dirinya pada paha sehun. IA DUDUK BERPANGKUKAN CEO BERMUDA TRIANGLE!!

"Yakin mahunya begini?" Soal sehun mengabaikan pelayannya yang keras menjadi batu kerana shock akan tingkah laku Tuan Besar mereka.

"Iya sehunnie~" Balas luhan

Disebabkan posisi luhan yang membuatkan sehun sukar untuk menikmati makan malamnya, sehun memutar 90 darjah agar ia dan luhan dapat menikmati makanan mereka. Luhan yang digerakkan oleh sehun hanya tersenyum keanakkan, ia malah berasa gembira kerana sehun mahu mengikuti kemahuannya.

"Tuan ada kek--

Heechul keluar dari dapur dengan membawa kek, biskut dan muffin tercengang kemudian...

-ASTAGA! APA INI?!"

..ia berteriak seperti baru saja menangkap basah anaknya yang sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE,** ,


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ONE WHO CAN CHANGES ME**

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

.

 **OH SEHUN X XI LUHAN**

.

.

.

.

 **RATE T-M**

.

.

.

.

 **ROMANCE/ACTION/BOYSLOVE**

.

.

.

.

 **Kehidupan seorang mafia yang kejam berubah hanya disebabkan bocah yang manja tetapi tidak mendengar perintahnya. MATURE! YAOI! NC19! MPREG! HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO!**

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! ADULT FANFICTION! NOT FOR UNDERAGE! YAOI! MPREG! TYPO (S) EVERYWHERE!**

.

.

.

 **Park Dobby Present~**

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FOREVER**

.

.

.

"Tuan ada kek--

Heechul keluar dari dapur dengan membawa kek, biskut dan muffin tercengang kemudian...

-ASTAGA! APA INI?!"

..ia berteriak seperti baru saja menangkap basah anaknya yang sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya.

"Sehunnie, lulu ingin yang itu~" Pinta luhan manja pada sehun sambil menunjuk muffin yang dihiasi strawberry yang sedang Heechul bawa.

"Hyung, bawakan kemari muffinnya." Kata sehun

"Heol. Rupanya ini kekasihmu Tuan Oh?" Tanya Heechul tetapi pertanyaan heechul tidak dijawab sehun.

"Sehunnie, Ahjumma ini siapa?" Soal luhan imut sambil memakan muffin yang dihidangkan dengan rakus.

"Pelan-pelan Lu. Ia adalah Heechul Hyung bukan ahjumma." Balas sehun kemudian mengelap tepi bibir luhan yang penuh dengan krim muffinnya.

"Enak aja bocah menggemaskan ini. Tuan Muda boleh memanggilku hyung. Jangan ahjumma ya, saya pria Tuan Muda." Sela Heechul dengan mengelus rambut luhan dengan sayang.

"Hyung?" Soal luhan kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

"Iya sayang, hyung." Balas Heechul dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Hyung bawakan susu untuknya." Kata sehun

"Sehunnie, lulu mengantuk~" Rengek luhan

"Iya, minum dulu susunya baru kita naik tidur ya.." Balas sehun menghabiskan bahagian terakhir dari steaknya.

"Baiklah.." Jawab luhan sambil mengangguk dan menyebabkan rambut honey brown miliknya bergerak lembut.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam yang sungguh lewat, sehun kembali menggendong luhan masuk ke bilik tamu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 a.m. luhan benar-benar perlu tidur. Besok akan menjadi hari yang penuh dengan luhan kerana sehun merancang untuk menghabiskan beberapa harinya untuk mengenal luhan.

"Okay, tidur ya lu. Good night." Ucap sehun sambil membetulkan selimut yang menutupi paras dada luhan.

"Sehunnie mau ke mana?" Soal luhan bingung

"Tidur juga lu.."

"Sehunnie tidur di mana?"

"Kamarku di atas sayang.." Balas sehun sabar. "Aku masuk dulu ya~ Jalja" Ucap sehun kembali

"Tapi lulu tidak mau tidur sendirian! Lulu mau tidur sama sehunnie!" Bentak luhan sambil mempoutkan bibir kecilnya.

"Lu, kenapa kamu mau tidur sama orang asing? Kita belum saling kenal kan?" Kata sehun

"T-tapi lulu suka sama sehunnie, Lulu nyaman sama sehunnie! Lulu maunya sama sehunniee!" Balas luhan kembali

"Hahh baiklah. Sini." Ujar sehun memanggil luhan kembali masuk ke dekapannya.

"Yeay~" Girang luhan kembali bergantung pada bahu sehun.

Sehun hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan mengusap lembut punggung luhan.

Ketika sehun keluar dari bilik tamu, pelayan mansion kembali terpegun dengan keadaan yang sama berlaku pada Tuan Besar mereka.

Sehun dengan berhati-hati menaiki tangga untuk ke biliknya. Sehun bahkan tidak sedar bahawa luhan telah terlelap di bahunya.

"Aigoo, kenapa masih ada manusia semanja ini di dunia yang kejam ini." Ujar sehun pelan

Sehun meletakkan diri perlahan-lahan di ranjang king size miliknya dengan luhan yang masih ada dalam gendongannya. Sehun cuba untuk melepaskan pelukan luhan pada lehernya tapi bukan terlepas malahan makin erat.

Sehun menghela nafas ringan kemudian menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya dan luhan.

Pada malam ini sehun akhirnya mendapatkan tidur yang paling nyenyak dalam sepanjang hidupnya 22 tahun. Ini pertama kalinya sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya disebabkan bocah kecil yang bersifat manja terhadapnya.

Keesokannya, tepat pukul 9 dua pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar sehun untuk membangunkan Tuan Besar mereka.

 **TOK TOK TOK.**

"Selamat pagi Tuan Oh." Ucap pelayan tersebut

"Nghhh..." Lenguh luhan pelan kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar suara dan merasa tubuhnya yang dipeluk erat perlahan membuka matanya dan perkara pertama yang sehun lihat ialah pamandangan luhan yang sedang terlelap cantik dengan sinaran matahari dibelakangnya.

'Ya tuhan, cantik amat.'

 **TOK TOK TOK.**

"Tuan Oh." Panggil pelayan itu kembali menghilangkan imajinasi sehun

"Iya aku dengar!" Balas sehun dingin

"S-sehunnie?" Soal luhan apabila ia membuka matanya dan kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang sehun.

"Hye, ayo bangun rusa kecil." Bujuk sehun

Sehun baru sedar sepasang mata itu memiliki kilauwan mata rusa yang menawan. Mata itu boleh berubah menjadi sungguh menarik dimata sehun, mata itu akan kelihatan menggemaskan dan kadang pandai kelihatan sensual dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan di leher sehun.

"Hyung akan membuatkan mu muffin lagi kalau kamu mahu bangun." Ucap sehun menggoda.

"Muffin?" Soal luhan

"Iya, kalau begitu ayo kita bangun dan nikmati muffinmu." Jawab sehun

"Hehehe.. Sehunnie tampan~" Balas luhan dengan pujian

"Jangan menggodaku rusa kecil. Ayo bangun, sebelum adik kecilku yang bangun. HAHAHAHAH" Ucap sehun tertawa

"Sehunnie gendong~" Rengek luhan.

Pagi sehun disambut dengan senyuman lebar para pelayan, Heechul dan juga anak buahnya. Dengan langkah yang berhati-hati sehun turun dari tangga sambil membawa luhan digendongannya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Oh dan Tuan Muda yang menggemaskan~" Ucap Heechul sambil mengusap lembut rambut luhan.

"Selamat pagi hyung." Balas sehun

"Ihh panggil lulu saja hyung~" Rengek luhan pada heechul.

"Panggil ia lulu aja hyung. Dia tidak suka dipanggil Tuan Muda." Kata sehun

"Baik Tuan Oh." Balas heechul

Sehun menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan dan posisi semalam berulang kembali. Pagi ini sehun menikmati sarapannya dengan suasana yang sangat indah.

"Lulu umurnya berapa?" Soal Heechul pada luhan yang tengah menikmati susu strawberrynya.

"19 tahun~" Balas luhan dengan eyessmile imutnya

"Lulu sukanya makan apa sayang? Bagitau hyung apa saja Kyungie akan masakan semuanya untuk lulu imut." Ucap heechul

"Kyungie siapa sehunniee?" Tanya luhan pada sehun yang tengah menikmati coffee lattenya

"Koki di mansion ini luhan." Balas sehun

"Oh.. Lulu sukanya makan chicken honey combo, lulu juga suka jelly dan chocolate! Favorite lulu juga bubble tea! Sehunniee nanti kita ke kedai bubble tea yaa~" Ujar luhan semangat kemudian menyoal sehun kembali.

"Aigoo, semuanya boleh kyungie masak disini. Jangan risau lulu sayang, sebentar Tuan Besar akan bawa lulu ke kedai bubble tea ya~" Ucap Heechul lagi

"Tuan Besar?" Bingung luhan sambil menunjukkan ekspresi berfikir yang nampak menggemaskan.

"Itu aku." Kata sehun singkat

"Sehunniee?" Tanya luhan sambil memandang sehun dan dijawab anggukan dari sehun

"Hyung, panggil aku sehun saja." Perintah sehun

"O-oh ya, baiklah." Balas Heechul gugup.

Astaga, sehun baru saja membenarkannya memanggil Ketua Bermuda Triangle dengan namanya saja hanya disebabkan bocah 19 tahun yang tidak biasa mendengarkan perkataan 'Tuan Muda'.

"Sehunniee nanti kita beli bubble tea banyak-banyak ya~?" Tanya luhan pada sehun dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

"Iya lu.." Balas sehun

"Hyung mau ikut ngak?" Soal luhan pada Heechul tiba-tiba

"Humm..." Heechul ingin menjawab pertanyaan luhan tapi ia ragu. "T-tuan Oh--"

"Ayo lah hyung~ Kita pergi bersama, pasti seru kan sehunniee?" Rengek luhan

"Tuan Oh tidak per--"

"Sehun saja hyung." Potong sehun

"Sehun-ah tidak perlu lah membawaku bersama. Aku hanya akan mengganggu kencan kalian." Ucap heechul halus menolak tawaran luhan

"Tidak Hyungg~" Rayu luhan lagi

"Tidak apa hyung. Nickhun juga akan ikut bersamaku." Balas sehun datar

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa sehun-ah?" Soal heechul gugup

"Ngak apa-apa kok. Kan sehunniee~?" Soal luhan sambil menggoyang kakinya manja.

"Iya lu.." Balas sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Okay! Hyung ikut kan?" Soal luhan pada Heecul lagi

"Iya lulu sayang~" Balas heechul kemudian mencubit lembut pipi gembil luhan

"Siapkan pakaian hangat untuk luhan hyung." Perintah sehun datar

"Baik--"

"Sehunniee, lulu ingin pakai pakaiannya sehunnie~" Pinta luhan sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahh.. Hyung cari seluar training saiz luhan dan hoodie abu-abuku kemudian letakkan di kamarku. Sediakan juga luhan sepasang kasut yang sesuai dengan pakaiannya hyung." Ucap sehun kembali

"Tidak kah ia akan nampak kebesaran sehun-ah?" Soal Heechul dengan mulai terbiasa memanggil nama sehun sahaja.

"Tidak apa hyung, Lulu suka wangi sehunniee. Ngak apa-apa kalau kebesaran. Lulu sukaa~!" Ucap luhan girang

"Baiklah.." Balas Heechul

Setelah habis perbincang mereka, sehun membawa luhan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Lulu mandi dulu ya." Pinta sehun

"Okay sehunniee~" Balas luhan manja

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil memilih pakaian yang sesuai untuknya.

 **TOK TOK TOK.**

Pintu kamar sehun terbuka kemudian muncul lah Heechul dengan pakaian luhan yang ia minta tadi. Heechul meletakkan pakaian luhan diatas ranjang sehun dengan kemas.

"Saya keluar Tuan Oh." Ucap Heechul sebelum melangkah keluar dari bilik sehun

"Sehun hyung. Cukup sehun saja." Kata sehun

"A-ah.. Baiklah.." Jawab Heechul kemudian keluar dari bilik sehun dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat ia tutup.

Sungguh Heechul gembira, dulu sehun adalah remaja yang tidak memiliki perasaan kekeluargaan selain bersama Kai dan Chanyeol. Tetapi dengan berkat luhan sehun sudah mulai terbuka dengannya.

30 minit kemudian.

 **CLEK.**

Pintu kamar mandi milik sehun terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh mungil yang berbalut bathrobe milik sehun.

 _Glup._

-Sehun hanya mampu menelan air liurnya kasar. Sayangnya tubuh yang menggoda itu bukan lah miliknya. Mungkin bukan sekarang.

"Sehunnie~" Panggil luhan manja

"Ehm, Y-ya?" Jawab sehun gugup

"Mana pakaianku sehunnie?" Soal luhan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada sehun.

"Disana." Balas sehun pantas sambil menunjuk pakaian yang ada di atas ranjangnya kemudian berlari masuk ke kamar mandinya sebelum ia hilang kawalan dirinya.

Luhan memandang ke atas ranjang sehun yang sehun tunjuk tadi dan semua keperluannya ada disana, ia hanya tinggal memakainya sahaja.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandinya dan ia terus mengenakan pakaian yang ia pilih tadi. Sehun tidak melihat luhan di biliknya, mungkin luhan pergi ke bawah bersama heechul.

Setelah siap sehun turun ke bawah dan terus ke ruang tengah. Sehun melihat luhan yang tengah duduk diam di sofa dengan Nickhun yang sudah mulai memakaikannya kasut remaja yang berjenama **SUPREME**.

Luhan kelihatan tambah menggemaskan dengan Hoodie abu-abu kebesaran milik sehun di tubuhnya kerana ia seperti telah tenggelam dalam hoddie tersebut. Sehun yang tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari luhan terus tersenyum memandang luhan.

"Sehunniee~" Panggil luhan ketika ia nampak sehun masuk ke ruang tengah dengan pakaian santainya.

Sehun mengenakan black t-shirt dengan army jacket, seluar jeans hitam dan kasut dance black white.

Kelihatan begitu simple seperti remaja sekolah. Sayangnya, ia adalah CEO Bermuda Triangle.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil apabila luhan memanggil namanya tetapi luhan dengan patuh tetap di tempat duduknya menunggu Nickhun selesai memasangkan habis tali kasutnya. Kemudian sehun mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang khas untuknya dan menunggu Heechul datang membawakan makanan ringan untuk luhan.

"Jelly dan chocolate lulu sudah sampai~" Kata Heechul sambil meletakkan makanan ringan tersebut dengan susu strawberry favorite luhan di atas meja yang berada dekat dengan sehun.

"Yeay~ Ahjusshi pallihaejuseyo~" Rengek Luhan pada Nickhun

"Baiklah Tuan." Balas Nickhun tegas.

"Hehehe~" Dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir luhan tanpa henti.

"Sudah selasai Tuan." Kata Nickhun sambil membetulkan kedua letak kaki luhan.

"Ihh lulu saja. Sehunniee~" Protes luhan kemudian berlari kecil ke arah sehun sambil memanggil sehun manja.

"Huh? Kenapa Lu?" Soal Sehun

"Dia tidak ingin Nickhun memanggilnya Tuan, sehun-ah." Report Heechul pada sehun.

Luhan yang menggembungkan pipinya sambil duduk di pangkuan sehun terus memeluk erat leher sehun.

"Kenapa lu?" Tanya sehun perlahan

"Sehunniee kenapa lambat bersiapnya? Lulu rindu~" Rengeknya manja

"Hahh.. nikmatilah makanan mu dulu Lu, baru kita berangkat setelahnya." Kata sehun sambil mencubit gemas hidung mungil luhan

Nichkun, Heechul dan pelayan yang lain hanya tersenyum gembira melihat sehun yang mulai berubah disebabkan luhan disampingnya.

Sementara luhan menikmati makanan ringannya, sehun dengan nickhun sibuk membincangkan tentang perjalanan mereka ke Busan untuk melihat keadaan disana kerana Taeyong belum lagi memberi kabar padanya tentang tikus kecil Jeju yang memberontak di Busan.

Setelah selesai, mereka berangkat memakai kereta hyundai yang baru dikeluarkan kerana itu lebih sesuai untuk keluar beramai-ramai berbanding lamborghini sehun yang hanya muat untuknya dan luhan.

 **BUBBLE TEA CAFE.**

Mereka telah sampai ke kedai bubble tea dan terus memesan. Tapi bukan Heechul dengan Nickhun yang pergi memesan minuman malahan Luhan yang berkeras mau pergi memesan untuk mereka.

Jadi di sini lah Sehun dan Luhan beratur menunggu giliran untuk memesan. Dan pada saat giliran mereka, wanita yang mengambil pesan tersebut terus memandang sehun dengan pandangan ingin diperkosa saja.

Luhan risih, ia juga kesal kemudian luhan menarik sehun ke belakang tubuhnya dan melingkari kedua lengan sehun di tubuh mungilnya. Luhan melihat wanita pengambil pesan tersebut kesal dengan tindakan luhan dan luhan dengan sengajanya lagi memutar kepala ke belakang untuk berbicara pada sehun.

Sehun yang merasa luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pun mendekatkan kepalanya pada luhan hingga telinganya bersentuhan dengan bibir mungil luhan. Tapi peliknya luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa malahan tertawa kecil dengan senyuman kekanak-kanakannya.

Heechul dan Nickhun yang melihat peristiwa tersebut hanya tersenyum gembira dengan tingkah laku luhan yang menggemaskan.

"Kenapa lu?" Soal sehun bingung

"Hehehe~ Aniyaa~" Balas luhan manja

"Pesannya Tuan?" Soal wanita itu. -Akhirnya baru mau menanya pesan! Huh, dari tadi ia genit memandang sehunnie! Dasar ahjumma genit!

"Ahjumma, lulu ingin 2 taro bubble tea, 2 chocolate bubble tea, 1 slice cake red velvet, 1 top strawberries ice cream dan itu sahaja ahjumma genit." Pesan luhan

"Heol. T-terima kasih Tuan, sebentar lagi pesanan anda akan dihantar ke meja yang anda tempati." Balas wanita tersebut cuba membalas sopan luhan dihadapan sehun.

"Sama-sama. Ayo sehunnie!" Balas luhan kesal kemudian menarik tangan sehun untuk jalan bersamanya ke arah Heechul dan Nickhun duduk.

Luhan dengan manja duduk sambil bergantung pada lengan sehun kerana ia masih melihat ahjumma tadi terus memandang sehun tanpa henti.

Setelah beberapa minit, akhirnya pesanan luhan sampai. Luhan memberi 1 chocolate bubble tea untuk Nickhun, 1 taro bubble tea untuk Heechul, serta untuknya dan sehun masing-masing taro dan chocolate. Ia memberi Heechul dan Nickhun 1 slice cake red velvet manakala ia dan sehun menikmati ice cream strawberries kegemarannya.

Heechul tahu bahawa sehun tidak suka akan strawberry tapi sekarang Tuan Besarnya yang tidak suka akan strawberry sedang menikmati ice crem strawberry dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya sambil memandang luhan.

Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan di sekitar Haedong Park untuk mengambil angin setelah menikmati Bubble Tea favorite luhan. Suasana area Haedong Park sunyi kerana hari ini adalah hari sibuk bagi manusia-manusia yang berada di seoul.

Heechul dan Nickhun berjalan 10 meter jauh di belakang sehun dan luhan. Dan luhan tidak lagi minta digendong, jadi sehun lebih menambah tenaga pada lengannya kerana luhan suka bergantung pada lengannya.

Sehun menikmati tiupan angin dengan tenang tetapi tiba-tiba luhan menarik kerah bajunya dan sehun mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir luhan.

"Sehunniee, kenapa namja yang tadi beratur di kedai bubble tea itu ada di sini?" Soal luhan

"Huh?" Bingung sehun

"Itu.." Tunjuk luhan pada seorang namja yang duduk bersendirian di bangku taman sambil membaca newspaper.

-sebentar. Kenapa namja itu membaca newspaper terbalik dan menunduk seperti..

 **DOR!**

"Shit!" Maki sehun walaupun tembakan itu tidak mengenai seinci pun dari luhan.

Sehun salah satu langkah kerna tidak bisa menyedari assasin yang mengikuti mereka kerna semua tumpuan mereka ada pada luhan. Dan Luhan lah yang menyedari semuannya berbanding sehun.

Nickhun segera mengeluarkan silent gun miliknya dan memback-up sehun. Sehun melindungi luhan di belakang tubuhnya dan Heechul mengawasi area belakang mereka.

Sungguh tidak dijangka, kenapa harus sekarang? Beruntung kawasan taman tersebut sunyi jadi keriuhan manusia tidak lah berlaku.

 **SYUT.**

Bunyi tembakan silent gun Nickhun berbunyi. Dan pemuda tadi terkena tembakan pada pahanya dengan segera melarikan diri.

Mereka kembali ke kereta tanpa membuka apa-apa bicara.

"Lulu tidak apa-apa kan?" Soal Heechul yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Hehehe, Nae~" Balas luhan

Peliknya luhan tidak merasa takut atau mungkin trauma tetapi malahan ia kelihatan seperti sudah biasa dengan hal tersebut.

Kembali ke Mansion Oh. Kini suasana mansion tidak sesunyi selalu kerna ramai perkerja decoration menghiasi mansion untuk pesta perayaan peluasan kuasa Bermuda Triangle pada lusa depan.

Apabila pelayan dan anak buah sehun sibuk mengurusi mansion, sehun hanya duduk di kamar menenangkan fikirannya sementara luhan bermain bersama Heechul di bawah. Sehun telah menghantar Nickhun ke Busan untuk memastikan keadaan disana kerana besok semua pekerja sehun harus berada di Bermuda Building untuk rapat bersama-sama. Jadi semua hal perlu diselesaikan secepat mungkin sebelum pesta diadakan.

Sehun telah menyuruh Woozi untuk menyiasat siapa yang menghantar assasin kepadanya. Sehun juga telah mengupah satu dari anak buah Kai iaitu Ten untuk menjadi bodyguard luhan. Ia baru saja dikabarkan oleh YunHo tentang transaksi yang dijalankan di Moscow berjalan lancar.

Sehun baru saja melepaskan bajunya kerana ia merasa kepanasan sedangkan AC kamarnya masih hidup. Sehun ingin masuk ke bilik mandinya tetapi tiba-tiba..

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP.**

Bunyi larian tapak kaki kedengaran di luar kamarnya membuatkan sehun masih terduduk di ranjangnya.

 **CLEK.**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah luhan yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Lu.." Kata sehun

"Sehunnieee~!" Panggil sehun kemudian berlari kearah sehun dan melompat masuk ke dekapan sehun.

"Kenapa lu?" Soal sehun bingung

"Hmm sehunnie.. Apa kita pernah bercinta?" Tanya luhan dengan bibir yang ia poutkan

"A-apa? Siapa yang mengajarmu bertanya begitu luhan?" Tanya sehun

"Ten hyung. Ia bertanya apa sehunnie dengan lulu sudah bercinta atau belum.." Ujar luhan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sehun

-Astaga Kai, anak buahmu sama saja dengan otak mesum mu! Sialan, tahukah luhan bahawa dengan hanya bertanya tentang bercinta dan wajah yang menggemaskan itu dapat membangkitkan nafsu sehun?

Sehun mengambil nafas kemudian menutup kedua telinga luhan dengan tangannya lalu...

"TENNN!! APA YANG TELAH KAU AJARKAN PADA LUHAN?!!" Kesal sehun dengan jeritannya memenuhi Mansion Oh

...berteriak dan Ten yang mendengarkannya hanya mampu berdoa untuk nyawanya besok hari. Well, semua yang mendengarkan jeritan sehun juga mendoakan ten agar panjang umur.

Sedangkan Kai yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya di Taipei terbatuk tiba-tiba.

'Siapa sih yang main nyebut namaku saat ini? Aduhh sakit amat..' monolog kai dalam hati sambil cuba menepuk dadanya perlahan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE,**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE ONE WHO CAN CHANGES ME**

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

.

 **OH SEHUN X XI LUHAN**

.

.

.

.

 **RATE T-M**

.

.

.

.

 **ROMANCE/ACTION/BOYSLOVE**

.

.

.

.

 **Kehidupan seorang mafia yang kejam berubah hanya disebabkan bocah yang manja tetapi tidak mendengar perintahnya. MATURE! YAOI! NC19! MPREG! HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO!**

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! ADULT FANFICTION! NOT FOR UNDERAGE! YAOI! MPREG! TYPO (S) EVERYWHERE!**

.

.

.

.

 **Park Dobby Present~**

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FOREVER**

.

.

Sehun mengambil nafas kemudian menutup kedua telinga luhan dengan tangannya lalu...

"TENNN!! APA YANG TELAH KAU AJARKAN PADA LUHAN?!!" Kesal sehun dengan jeritannya memenuhi Mansion Oh

...berteriak dan Ten yang mendengarkannya hanya mampu berdoa untuk nyawanya besok hari. Well, semua yang mendengarkan jeritan sehun juga mendoakan ten agar panjang umur.

Sedangkan Kai yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya di Taipei terbatuk tiba-tiba.

'Siapa sih yang main nyebut namaku saat ini? Aduhh sakit amat..' monolog kai dalam hati sambil cuba menepuk dadanya perlahan.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari telinga luhan dengan perlahan.

"Sehunnie melakukan apa tadi?" Soal luhan menggemaskan

"Kalau Ten memberimu soalan yang kau tidak ketahui lu, pukul saja kepalanya." Ucap sehun

"Tapi sehunniee~ Ten Hyung baik sama lulu.." Balas luhan memprotes perintah sehun dengan mengembungkan pipi gembilnya

"Jangan lu.. Dia bukan kawan yang baik bagi lulu." Kata sehun

"Lulu ngak mau! Ten hyung baik sama lulu!" Balas luhan kesal sama sehun

'Astaga manusia mungil ini mau aja memprotes perintahku! Kalau dia ini bukan seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku sudah tembus peluru pistolku di kepala kecilnya ini. Ya tuhan, sabar sehun sabar..' Ucap sehun dalam hati

"Hahhh.. pilih Ten atau Aku?" Tanya sehun yang cuba untuk memujuk luhan yang tidak ingin memandang wajah sehun.

"Ten hyung." Balas luhan tapi masih coba menyamankan diri di pangkuan sehun.

"Baiklah.. Boleh berteman sama ten tapi jangan terlalu dekat." Ujar sehun akhirnya

"Benarkah sehunnie?" Soal luhan nada imutnya

"Iya." Balas sehun

"Hehehe.. Lulu sayang sehunnie~!" Ucap luhan riang sambil memeluk erat sehun

"Bukankah kau memilih ten tadi berbanding aku?" Tanya sehun sambil menggoda luhan

"Ihhh itukan tadi sehunnieee.. Sekarang lulu akan selalu pilih sehunnie~" Balas luhan dengan memegang kedua pipi sehun dangan tapak tangannya yang kecil.

"Yakin? Tidak lagi bohong kan?" Soal sehun

"Lulu yakin! Keyakinan lulu seperti tinggi gedung burj khalifah! Hehehe.." Balas luhan dengan nada main-mainnya tapi muka serius yang menggambarkan tingginya bangunan burj khalifah.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa sehun akhirnya pecah ketika ia melihat wajah luhan yang seharusnya serius tapi malah kelihatan lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Tapi... Sehunniee apa itu bercinta? Adakah itu seperti permainan petak umpet? Seru ngak?" Soal luhan

"B-bukan sayang.. Itu seperti-- Ahh.. bagaimana mau diterangkan ya.. Hmm.. Begini lu, itu seperti permainan yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.." Terang sehun dengan sedikit bingung

"Kekasih? Sehunnie bukan kekasih lulu?" Tanya luhan kembali

"Hmm.." Balas sehun

'Ya.. setidaknya belum..' Ujar sehun dalam hati.

"Jadi kapan sehunnie jadi kekasih lulu?"

"Hhmm- Lu, pasangan kekasih ini perlu mencintai satu sama lain.." Balas sehun

"Hehehe, Lulu cinta kok sama sehunnie~ Sehunnie ngak cinta lulu yaa~?" Ucap luhan dengan mengembungkan pipinya sambil memalingkan wajahnya memandang arah lain.

"H-huh? A-apa kata mu lu?" Tanya sehun gugup sambil coba menatap mata luhan yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ihhh lulu bilang lulu cinta sama sehunnie!" Kesal luhan sambil berpeluk tubuh dan menghindari tatapan sehun padanya.

"B-benarkah?"

"Ishh lulu lagi sedang serius sehunnieee~ Lulu tau kok apa itu cinta, hehehe" Balas luhan sambil terkikik

"Jadi lulu bersedia jika sehunnie melamar lulu sebagai kekasih sehunnie?" Tanya sehun sambil menggoda pinggang luhan yang sejak tadi ia peluk

"Ishhh tentu saja lulu mau~" Rengek luhan

"Kalau begitu pandang aku lu.." Ujar sehun pelan

"Shireo. Lulu malu sehunnie~" Balas luhan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tapak tangannya.

"Pandang kekasih tampanmu ini lu." Perintah sehun serius.

"Ishhh.." Rengek luhan tapi dengan posesifnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan sehun kemudian melingkari kedua lengannya di leher sehun.

Sehun yang dipeluk oleh luhan hanya diam dan menggalungkan kedua kaki luhan di pinggangnya.

"Ya tuhan, berapa umur kekasihku ini sebenarnya?" Goda sehun

"Lulu 19 tahun." Balas luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tidak. Kau 5 tahun." Balas sehun jahil

"19" Balas luhan kembali

"Kau 5 lu~" Goda sehun lagi

"Ishhh sehunniee lulu 19~!" Rengek luhan

"Hahaha, baiklah kekasihku 19." Balas sehun pasrah

"Jadi.. kapan kita akan bercinta sehunnie?" Soal luhan dengan wajah imutnya

"U-uhuk. Hmm.. mungkin bila kau sudah benar-benar bersedia lulu mungil~"

"Lulu sudah sedia kok sehunniee~ Ayo kitaa bercinta sehunniee~" Rayu luhan dengan menampilkan eyesmilenya

"Nanti. Bukan sekarang." Balas sehun coba menahan nafsunya.

"Ishhh.. Baiklah nanti.." Ujar luhan lirih

"Apa kekasihku sedang merajuk?" Soal sehun sambil menggerakkan tubuh mereka berdua ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Luhan hanya menggeleng kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sehun, menghidu aroma favoritenya sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sehun.

"Aigoo~ Bayi rusaku bukan 19~" Goda sehun lagi

Luhan tidak membalas sehun dengan ucapannya tapi ia membalas dengan menggigit leher sehun untuk melepaskan rasa kesalnya pada sehun hingga meninggalkan bekas gigitan kecil yang dipanggil _bitemark_. Tapi luhan yang merasa bersalah dengan ulahnya yang menyebabkan leher sehun terluka dengan pantas mengecup berkali-kali bekas gigitannya berniat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

'Astaga lu, jika kau tidak berhenti sekarang juga mungkin aku akan memangsakan mu saat ini juga.' Ujar sehun dalam hati apabila luhan tanpa henti mengecup lehernya.

Sejujurnya sehun tidaklah mengambil serius pada gigitan kecil luhan yang langsung tidak ada rasa sakitnya. Ia hanya tidak tahan dengan kecupan luhan pada lehernya seperti luhan tengah menggoda dirinya.

Jadi sebelum terjadi apa-apa, sehun coba mengalihkan perhatian luhan dengan mengelitik pinggang luhan.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA cukup sehunnie! Sudahhh~" Rengek luhan yang merasa kegelian

"Shireo." Balas sehun dengan jahilnya meneruskan mencari titik sensetive luhan.

Kemudian luhan dengan lucunya menangkap kedua tangan sehun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Sehunniee stoppp~" Ujar luhan sambil menggedipkan matanya kepada sehun.

Sehun tidak membalas perkataan luhan malahan ia menjatuhkan tubuh luhan di ranjangnya dan meneruskan aksinya kembali.

"Hahahaha... Sehunniee sudah, lulu penat~" Kata luhan sambil mengambil nafas.

Sehun menindih tubuh mungil luhan. "Hahh.. jangan menggodaku lagi lu..." Kata sehun dengan nada beratnya

Luhan tersenyum kekanak-kanakannya dan kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher sehun sampai jaraknya dengan sehun hanya tersisa 3 cm.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan bocah?" Soal sehun apabila jaraknya dengan luhan semakin mendekat.

"Hehehe, lulu ingin mencium sehunnie. Bolehkah lulu mencium sehunnie?" Kata luhan dengan polosnya.

'Ya tuhan, kau tidak perlu meminta izin rusa kecil. Kerna aku akan melakukannya sendiri.'

"I'm yours." Balas sehun

"Benar. Sehunnie hanya milik lulu seorang!" Balas luhan posesif

"Kau juga milikku." Balas sehun dengan posesif juga.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia apabila ia mendengar perkataan sehun yang sangat posesif padanya. Kemudian dengan perlahan luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sehun yang sedang menunggu apa yang akan luhan lakukan selanjutnya.

Luhan dengan perlahan menutup matanya ketika bibirnya mulai menyentuh bibir sehun. Awalnya hanya menempel tapi sehun yang sedang bernafsu menginginkan lebih dari itupun menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengulum bibir bawah luhan dengan sensual.

Dan luhan hanya membalas dengan mengulum bibir atas sehun. Sedikit demi sedikit ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan agresif. Lidah mereka saling membelit dan sehun mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam baju luhan.

Mula dengan menyentuh perut mulus luhan hingga memberi sensasi baru pada luhan. Baru saja jari sehun ingin menyentuh puting luhan terpaksa membatalkan niatnya kerana...

 **CLEK.**

"Lulu, ayo--

... Heechul tiba-tiba masuk ke bilik sehun dengan membawa makanan ringan untuk luhan.

\--ASTAGA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Bentak heechul

Sudah 5 minit berlalu, sekarang luhan dan sehun tengah duduk diranjang sambil menunduk diam. Heechul dengan berpeluk tubuh memandang sehun dan luhan bergantian. Ia seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang marah pada anak-anaknya yang berkelahi.

"Maafkan lulu hyung~" Ujar luhan

"Tidak, aku yang salah hyung." Sahut sehun

"Hahh.. kamu tidak seharusnya melakukannya pada masa ini! Sekarang tidak sesuai! Bagaimana kalau pekerja atau pelayan atau mungkin anak buahmu mendengar kalian yang sedang melakukan agenda dewasa dalam ruang ini?! Aigoo~ kepalaku pusing~" Kata heechul panjang

"Maaf hyung." Ucap sehun

"Lulu juga minta maaf hyung." Ucap luhan juga

"Hahh setidaknya kunci lah pintumu sehun-ah! Kalau tadi bukan aku yang membuka pintu itu dan melihat agenda kalian yang- Aigoo, abaikan.. Jangan di ulangi lagi." Nasihat Heechul

"Nae, Hyung.." Balas sehun

"Iya, lulu janji kalau lulu ingin bercinta dengan sehunnie lulu ngak akan melakukannya masa siang." Jawab luhan polos

"U-uhuk! Lu--"

"A-astaga! kepala kuu~" Ujar heechul

"Huh? Kenapa sehunnie dengan hyung menunjukkan ekspresi begitu?" Soal luhan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Sudah. Apa-apa pun yang kalian ingin lakukan itu bebas tapi lihat dulu keadaan di sini, lagi aman atau ngak. Paham lulu sayang~?" Ucap heechul

"Nae Hyung~" Balas luhan

"Kalau begitu ayo turun, makanan mu sudah hyung siapkan." Kata heechul pada luhan sambil mengambil makanan ringan luhan yang ia tinggalkan di depan pintu kamar sehun tadi.

"Hehehe, Ayo~ Cepat turun ya sehunnie~" Ucap luhan imut dengan nada yang menggemaskan lagi kemudian keluar bersama heechul.

Sehun memandang seketika pintu yang di tutup oleh heechul dan perlahan ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

'Ya tuhan, sungguh memalukan dirimu OH SEHUN! Bagaimana jika kejadian tadi itu telah menjatuhkan maruahku sebagai seorang mafia yang disegani!'

Dengan rambut yang berantakan, sehun memakai cepat kaosnya dan turun ke ruang tengah tanpa membetulkan rambutnya.

"TEN HYUNG KEJARRRRR!!!" Teriak luhan pada Ten yang sedang kuasa penuh ia mengejar Vivi.

Sehun yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di tangga terakhir mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara luhan yang memenuhi mansionnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam kaku apabila ia melihat Ten dan luhan yang sedang mengejar anjing kesayangannya sekeliling ruang.

"EHEM."

Dengan bunyi keras sehun coba mengambil perhatian semua orang yang sedang fokus dengan aksi kejar-kejaran Ten, Luhan dan Vivi.

Apabila mereka sedar dengan kehadiran sehun di sana pelayan yang tadi tertawa malihat aksi lucu bertaburan mencari kerja manakala pekerja decoration yang berada di sana juga terkejut lalu sibuk membuat hal masing-masing. Heechul dengan santai berdiri di sebelah sofanya sambil memegang beberapa makanan ringan milik luhan. Dan beberapa anak buah sehun dengan pantas berlari keluar dari mansion sebelum menerima penalty dari bos dingin mereka. Ten berhenti dari acaranya mengejar Vivi dan mengucap kata _'permisi'_ lalu ia keluar dari mansion tanpa menghiraukan luhan yang memanggil namanya.

"Uh? Sehunnieee~" Panggil luhan manja

Sehun tersenyum kecil kearah luhan kemudian ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Luhan berlari kecil ke arah sehun dan membiarkan Vivi bersembunyi entah kemana.

"Sehunniee, tadi lulu lagi coba mau bagi vivi rasa chocolate lulu tapi vivi tidak mau duduk diam. Dan apabila lulu coba menangkap vivi, ia berlari tanpa henti jadi ten hyung menolong lulu untuk tangkap vivi." Jelas luhan apabila ia telah duduk di pangkuan sehun

"Kenapa kau memaksanya untuk merasai chocolate mu?" Soal sehun sambil melingkari lengannya pada pinggang ramping luhan.

"Kerana... saat lulu lagi makan chocolate, Vivi melihat lulu sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya! Seperti ini." Jelas luhan lagi dengan coba meniru gaya vivi yang mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Astaga lu, semua anjing kan memang begitu sayang~ Ia tidak kelaparan hanya kerna chocolate manis mu itu." Kata sehun gemas dengan tingkah luhan

"Ishhh lulu tau! Tapi vivi lagi memandang lulu seperti anak kecil yang ingin permen kapas sehunniee~" Balas luhan sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Hahaha, tidak payah cemberut begitu sayang~ Sini peluk aku." Kata sehun memujuk luhan.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa marah dengan semua tingkah laku konyol mu luhan? Dan parahnya aku mencintai sifatmu itu.'

Luhan tersenyum kekanak-kanakan dan memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan sehun kemudian ia memeluk erat sehun sambil tertawa.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan Oh, ada panggilan untuk Tuan." Kata pelayan yang tiba-tiba datang membawa telefon untuknya.

 **TIT.**

"Hello?" Sahut sehun datar

"Bos." Suara nickhun kedengaran

"Kenapa?"

"Keadaan di Busan kembali pulih bos, tapi kejadian ini telah di rancang oleh ketua mereka. Begitu juga pembunuh upahan yang mengikuti kita di taman hari itu." Jelas Nickhun

"Siapa?" Soal sehun dingin

"Woozi sedang mencari tahu siapa punca dibelakang semua ini." Balas Nickhun tegas

"Sambungkan panggilanku dengan Woozi sekarang." Perintah sehun

"Baik bos." Balas Nickhun kembali

 **TUT TUT TUT. KLIK.**

"Bos." Panggil Woozi dengan pantas

"Siapa dia?" Soal sehun to the point

"Orang yang telah menghantar anak buahnya yang berada di Jeju untuk ke busan dan membayar pembunuh upahan untuk mencederakan luhan di taman itu adalah BamBam. BamBam adalah Mafia kecil yang berasal dari Thailand, ia merupakan orang kuat kumpulan mafia disana bernama **The Daberz**. Ia seperti memiliki dendam tersendiri bos. Kami juga telah menangkap pembunuh upahan tersebut, ia adalah Im JaeBum. Apa yang perlu kami lakukan bos?" Ucap Woozi panjang dengan maklumat yang teliti

"Cari tahu dimana si mafia kecil dengan kelompoknya itu bersembunyi. Setelah mengetahui keberadaannya, hapuskan namja itu dan semua tikus-tikusnya kemudian beri peringatan pada The Daberz tersebut bahawa jangan main-main dengan Bermuda Triangle jika mereka masih ingin hidup bernyawa di dunia ini." Perintah Sehun datar.

"Baik bos." Balas Woozi

 **TIT.**

Panggilan tersebut sehun matikan. Sehun diam seketika kemudian mendail nombor yang berkod Russia.

 **TUT TUT TUT. KLIK.**

"Hello bos." Sahut Yunho

"Apa pekerjaanmu disana belum selesai?" Tanya sehun dingin

"Tidak ada lagi bos. Tinggal penghantaran pil melalui jet akan aku uruskan hari ini." Jelas Yunho

"Bagus. Besok kembalilah ke sini." Perintah sehun tegas

"Baik bos. Apa perlu aku membawa pulang sesuatu? Mungkin hadiah untuk si mungil di sana?" Tanya Yunho sambil coba menggoda sehun

"Terserah." Balas sehun datar

 **TIT.**

Panggilan tersebut mati. Siapa tidak tahu kalau bos mereka sedang jatuh cinta jika bukan Heechul yang memberi tahu mereka. Anak buah sehun sempat terkejut dengan berita itu tapi mungkin dengan adanya luhan di sisi sehun, sehun tidak lagi akan merasa kesunyian.

Sehun memberi telefon itu kembali pada pelayan tersebut kemudian beralih kepada heechul yang sedang memegang bungkusan jelly ditangannya.

"Bila si Yoda dengan Kkamjong akan kembali?" Soal sehun terus kepada heechul

"Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim akan kembali lusa. Mereka ingin kembali lebih awal 2 hari dari tarikh yang sepatutnya." Jelas Heechul

"Baiklah." Balas sehun singkat

"Sehunnieee~" Panggil luhan manja

"Kenapa sayang?" Soal sehun pelan

"Siapa si Yoda dengan Kentang itu?" Soal luhan dengan menggedip matanya polos

"Kkamjong sayang." Ujar shun membetulkan sebutan luhan

"Ya itu. Mereka siapa?"

"Sepupuku. Kenapa?"

"Apa mereka tampan sehunnie?"

"Tidak. Jelek." Balas sehun datar

"Hahaha Sehunniee~" Panggil luhan sambil mencubit gemas pipi sehun

"Apa maumu rusa manja?" Soal sehun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kesal

"Hahaha aniyaa~ Lulu hanya ingin katakan yang sehunniee tampan." Ucap luhan dalam bisikan apabila ia mendekatkan bibir mungilnya pada telinga sehun

"Siapa yang mengajari mu untuk melakukan seperti itu lu?" Tanya sehun

"Ten hyung. Ia bilang kalau mau yang feeling-feeling romantis mesti bisik-bisik." Jawab luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga anak itu." Ujar sehun

"Sehunnie kapan kita bisa kencan lagi?" Rengek luhan

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin kencan lu?" Soal sehun

"Lulu hanya ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahawa Oh Sehun, CEO Bermuda Triangle milik Xi Luhan sepenuhnya!" Kata luhan seperti sedang mengingati perkataan uang seharusnya ia katakan.

"Siapa yang berkata begitu pada mu lu?" Soal sehun dengan sabar

"Ten hyung. Ia bilang kalau lulu ini betuah kerana dapat kekasih seperti sehunnie! Jadi kalau lulu lagi kencan sama sehunnie semua orang tahu kalau sehunnie hanya milik lulu seorang!" Jelas luhan dengan imut walaupun ia coba menampilkan wajah serius, itu lebih kelihatan lucu dan menggemaskan

"Ya tuhan... Kai, aku benar-benar ingin memenggal kepala anak buahmu." Lirih sehun

"Hyung, buatkan sehunnie coffe latte favoritenya yaa~" Pinta luhan

"Baiklah, sebentar ya lulu sayang~" Balas Heechul singkat kemudian menghilang masuk ke dapur.

"Gumawo Hyung~!" Balas luhan

Luhan memainkan jemari sehun bosan. Sebenarnya ia tengah menahan kantuknya. Tapi ia akan menunggu sehun menghabiskan coffee latte nya sebelum memujuk sehun untuk tidur awal hari ini.

"Selamat minum sehun-ah" Ucap heechul apabila ia meletakkan secangkir coffe latte milik sehun di meja yang berhampiran sehun.

"Thanks hyung." Balas sehun

Sehun menghabiskan tegukan terakhir coffee lattenya dan melihat ke arah luhan yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya.

'Rusa degil ini. Kenapa ia sangat keras kepala tidak mahu mendengar cakapku? Hahh.. walaupun ia kelelahan tapi ia tidak meminta ku untuk menggendongnya ke atas. Kekekekeke'

Sehun dengan perlahan mengangkat posisi tidur luhan menjadi _bride-style_ agar mudah untuk mengangkat luhan ke atas.

Dengan perlahan sehun meletakkan tubuh kecil luhan di ranjangnya dan memakaikan selimut hangat pada luhan.

"Sehunnie.." Lenguh luhan dalam tidurnya.

"Tidur lah sayang.." Ucap sehun

"Ayo bercinta.." Kata luhan dalam tidurnya lagi

"Uhuk!" Sehun memejam matanya perlahan dan menarik nafas lalu menghembusnya perlahan.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan rusa mungilnya.

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya kemudian...

"TENNNN!!!!" Seru sehun

... ia berteriak memanggil orang yang merosakkan otak rusa kecilnya.

"AMPUN BOSSSS!!! AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGIII!!!" Jerit Ten ketakutan sambil berlari keluar mansion.

 **TO BE CONTINUE,**

.- **HUNHAN FOREVER** -.

Thanks pada yang review~


	4. Chapter 4

**THE ONE WHO CAN CHANGES M** **E**

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

.

 **OH SEHUN X XI LUHAN**

.

.

.

.

 **RATE T-M**

.

.

.

.

 **ROMANCE/ACTION/BOYSLOVE**

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan seorang mafia yang kejam berubah hanya disebabkan bocah yang manja tetapi tidak mendengar perintahnya. MATURE! YAOI! NC19! MPREG! HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO!

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! ADULT FANFICTION! NOT FOR UNDERAGE! YAOI! MPREG! TYPO (S) EVERYWHERE!

.

.

.

 **Park Dobby Present~**

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

 **- HUNHAN FOREVER-**

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan rusa mungilnya.

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya kemudian...

"TENNNN!!!!" Seru sehun

... ia berteriak memanggil orang yang merosakkan otak rusa kecilnya.

"AMPUN BOSSSS!!! AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGIII!!!" Jerit Ten ketakutan sambil berlari keluar mansion.

Heechul yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Hmm.. Hyung?" Panggil seseorang pada Heechul

Heechul memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Kyungsoo -Koki dalam mansion sehun.

"Ya, kyungie~ Kenapa?" Soal heechul lembut

"Hyung.. Apa aku boleh menjemput temanku kemari saat pesta nanti?" Tanya kyungsoo malu

"Tentu saja sayangku~" Jawab Heechul

"Hehehe terima kasih hyung." Balas Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu pergi.

Sehun yang masih mencari keberadaan Ten segera turun ke bawah dan menggumpulkan semua anak buahnya di halaman luas mansionnya.

"Pastikan saat pesta nanti keselamatan tetamu ku dijaga dengan ketat." Kata sehun tegas

"Baik bos." Jawab semua anak buah sehun termasuk ten yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang.

"Ten, keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu dan menghadap aku se.ka.rang." Ucap sehun tegas

Semua orang bawahan sehun yang mendengar perintah sehun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada satu manusia yang sedang pandang ke bawah di barisan belakang. Kemudian mereka memberi laluan agar sehun dapat melihat Ten yang masih tersenyum canggung.

"H-hai bos." Kata Ten gugup

"Kemari kau manusia mesum." Kata sehun datar

"H-hmm aku rasa tidak apa kalau kita berbicara dengan jarak ini bos." Balas ten saat ia bahkan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang telah kau ajarkan pada luhan?" Soal sehun

"L-luhan yang bertanya padaku apa yang selalu sepasang kekasih lakukan. D-dan aku hanya menjawab yang ada dipikiranku saat itu bos." Jawab Ten gugup sambil menggerakkan kakinya tanpa henti.

"Hahhh.. Baiklah, aku akan keluar nanti dan sementara aku tidak ada di sini kau harus menjaga rusaku dengan nyawamu. Aku tidak ingin saat aku pulang aku melihatnya bersedih ataupun terluka bahkan goresan kecil pada tubuhnya!" Perintah sehun tegas

"B-baik bos." Balas Ten

"Jun, bawa team mu ikut bersamaku. Hantarkan beberapa orang untuk pergi ke bandara, disana ada Yunho menunggu mereka malam ini." Jelas sehun

"Baik bos." Jawab Jun pantas

"Bobby, kau dengan orangmu pergi ke markas di Ilsan. Yunho telah menghantar jet ke sana, jangan sampai ketangkapan polis. Simpan beberapa karton pil itu di markas. Mengerti?" Ucap sehun datar

"Mengerti bos." Balas bobby pantas

"Kalian yang lain! Lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik!" Kata sehun singkat

"Baik bos." Balas semua anak bawahan sehun.

"Bubar." Perintah sehun dingin.

Sehun meneruskan perjalannya ke markas Woozi, ia ingin berjumpa dengan manusia yang berani sekali untuk melukai rusa mungilnya. Sebelum berangkat sehun sudah berpesan pada Heechul untuk memerhatikan luhan dengan ten jadi ia tidak perlu risau akan tentang rusa kecilnya.

"Bos, apa perlu kita bertemu dengan Taeyong dan Nickhun?" Soal anak buah Jun yang sedang memandu.

"Suruh mereka berdua datang ke markas Woozi." Perintah sehun singkat.

Kimbum-anak buah Jun tadi memanggil nombor Nickhun sambil memfokuskan mengemudi dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Bos ingin berjumpa di Markas Woozi. Bawa Taeyong bersamamu." Kata Kimbum kemudian mematikan panggilan tersebut.

Kenderaan sehun bergerak dengan cepat memotong mobil lain yang ada di jalan kerna lebih awal ia sampai ke sana, lebih awal ia boleh pulang menemui rusa kecilnya.

 **MARKAS WOOZI.**

Sehun masuk ke markas woozi kemudian terus duduk dihadapan woozi yang memegang satu dokumen yang berwarna hitam.

 **TAK.**

Woozi meletakkan dokumen yang ia pegang di meja yang tepat berhadapan dengan sehun. Sehun menatap dokumen itu seketika kemudian membuka halaman pertama dokumen tersebut dan melihat maklumat pribadi seseorang yang ia cari beberapa hari ini.

"Mafia kecil itu bernama Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam. Berusia 20 tahun yang merupakan putra duta terbesar di Thailand. Keberadaannya sukar untuk teamku rentasi saat ini jadi kami hanya menjumpai beberapa tikus kecilnya di korea telah kami hapuskan kecuali pembunuh upahan yang menyerang bos di taman masa itu telah kami kurung dalam bilik penyeksaan." Jelas Woozi panjang

"Bagus. Kau telah melakukan tugas mu dengan sangat baik. Tapi kau harus menggunakan orang kita yang berada di Thailand untuk memata-matai pergerakan mafia kecil itu. Ia hanya dilindungi oleh orang tuanya jadi tidak perlu khawatir kerna setiap langkah yang ia ambil tidak akan membatasi kemampuan orang tuanya. Dan teruskan seksa pembunuh upahan itu, aku akan bertemu dengannya jika aku ingin melepaskan kemarahanku." Ujar sehun datar

"Baik bos." Balas Woozi tegas

 **CLEK. BAAM.**

Bunyi pintu markas woozi di tutup dengan kasar menampilkan kedua orang bawahannya yang kembali dengan wajah penuh balutan luka.

"Woozi hyung~" Panggil Taeyong sambil memeluk woozi erat

"Aigoo~ Kenapa banyak sekali luka pada wajahmu Taeyong-ah?" Soal Woozi khawatir dengan keadaan Taeyong

"Ia tidaklah berkelahi dengan banyak tapi ia yang memiliki banyak luka." Sahut Nickhun yang muncul dari belakang Taeyong

"Hahaha gaya Taeyong memang seperti kembarnya. Bagaimana Ten? Ia tidak pernah lagi melawatku disini." Kata Woozi

"Aku sudah 3 minggu tidak melihat wajah si mesum itu hyung. Terakhir kali kami bertemu saat ia ikut Bos Kim ke Taiwan." Jelas Taeyong

"Hahaha kau harus mengunjunginya di sana kalau kau memiliki waktu." Ujar Woozi

"Ia berada di mansion saat ini." Sahut sehun datar.

"Benarkah bos?" Tanya Taeyong dan dijawab anggukan kecil oleh sehun

"Wow kembar yang merupakan kombinasi terbaik dari Bermuda Triangle kini bersatu kembali!" Ucap woozi dengan tepukan tangan

"Hahaha kami hanya pelatih biasa saja hyung." Balas Taeyong menolak pujian woozi.

"Hahaha tidak apa, lagipun jarang aku memujimu." Ujar Woozi sambil mengusak rambut taeyong.

"Hyung, kau merosakkan gaya rambutku!" Kesal Taeyong

"Datanglah ke mansion awal sedikit woozi-ah, kau tidak mau ketinggalan pesta Bermuda Triangle kan?" Sahut Nickhun

"Tentu. Jangan risau nick, aku akan mengatur acara nanti malam, hahahaha" Balas woozi

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali ke mansion sekarang kerna banyak yang perlu kami uruskan lagi woozi-ah. Apa-apa pun beritahu kami segera." Kata Nickhun

"Hyung..besok kami akan berangkat ke bandara untuk mengambil Tuan Kim dan Tuan Park, apa kau tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang bertemu Hoshi?" Kata Taeyong sambil menggoda Woozi, Hoshi adalah Bodyguard Kai selain Taemin yang merupakan kekasih Woozi.

"Aku merinduinya.. Tapi tidak apa-apa aku akan menunggu kepulangannya di rumah kami." Balas woozi lirih

"Kesian Hyungku ini~" Ucap Taeyong sambil memeluk tubuh kecil woozi dengan wajah simpatinya.

"Sudahlah dengan dramamu Taeyong-ah. Ayo bos, kita pulang." Ujar Nickhun sambil menepuk punggung taeyong agar berhenti dengan aktingnya.

"Hyung, kami berangkat dulu ya~ Takecare hyung!" Kata Taeyong dan kemudian membungkuk hormat sehun. "Ayo kita pergi bos." Ucap Taeyong tegas kembali.

Sehun, Taeyong dan Nickhun meninggalkan markas woozi dengan segera kerna bos mereka yang ingin sampai cepat ke mansion untuk menemui rusa kecilnya.

 **MANSION OH.**

"Hyung." Panggil sehun pda Heechul sebaik saja ia masuk ke mansion.

"Kenapa sehun-ah?" Soal Heechul

"Dimana luhan?" Tanya sehun to the point

"Luhan dan Ten di halaman belakang bersama Vivi sehun-ah. Sebelumnya dia menangis kerna tidak menemukanmu disampingnya saat ia bangun. Tapi Ten membujuk luhan selama 2 jam, sekarang luhan telah baik sehun-ah." Jelas Heechul

"Hahh.. baiklah, terima kasih hyung." Balas sehun datar kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun baring di tempat tidurnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan satu lengannya. Sehun berfikir apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada rusa kecilnya. Ia telah membuat rusa kecilnya menangis!

 **TAP TAP TAP. CLEK. BAAM!**

Luhan yang berlari dan kemudian membuka dan menutup pintu kamar sehun dengan keras. Luhan berlari menuju ke arah sehun dan terus melompat ke badan sehun.

Sehun yang sedang menikmati ketenangannya seketika tiba-tiba merasa berat badan luhan di atas tubuhnya. Ia membuang lengannya ke sisi kemudian memandang luhan yang sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan mata yang berair.

"Hisk.." Luhan terisak melihat wajah sehun yang ia rindukan sejak 5 jam yang lalu sehun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hye, kekasihku kenapa menangis?" Soal sehun kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dan bersandar pada headbednya.

"Hisk- Sehunnie kemana?" Tanya luhan kemudian memeluk erat leher sehun.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar sayang.. Tidak lamakan? Aku sudah kembali di sini lu.." Ucap sehun sambil mengangkat wajah luhan yang menunduk lalu membersihkan air mata luhan yang membasahi pipi gembilnya.

"Iya tidak lama. Tapi lulu rindu~ Sehunnie pergi tanpa beritahu lulu, lulu pikir sehunnie sudah lari." Jelas luhan yang mempoutkan bibir mungilnya sambil mengelus pelan rahang sehun.

"Aigoo~ kekasihku merindukan ku~ Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu luhan. Walaupun kau membenciku sekali pun, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu kerna kau adalah tanggungjawabku. Dan sekarang kau adalah seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku." Ujar sehun sambil memeluk pinggang luhan posesif

"Lulu tidak akan benci sehunnie. Lulu akan selalu bersama sehunnie kerna lulu sayang sehunnie melebihi apa pun di dunia ini. Sehunnie saranghaee~" Balas luhan yang tersenyum manis sambil mengalungkan pada leher sehun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu lu..." Kata sehun kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher luhan.

Dengan hanya aroma tubuh luhan yang manis sehun dapat ketenangan seolah semua beban yang ada padanya terasa ringan. Sehun terus menghidu bau manis honeydew pada leher luhan hingga ia ingin tertidur.

Luhan hanya diam dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap punggung sehun dengan lembut manakala tangan kirinya meremas rambut belakang sehun dengan pelan. Luhan menyukai sensasi yang ia rasakan pada lehernya, apabila nafas sehun terasa menerpai area sensetifnya.

"Sehunnie pasti lelah ya~ Rest well sehunniee~" Ucap luhan

Sehun tertidur dalam posisi itu selama 20 minit, ia bersyukur bahawa badannya tidak terlalu sakit kerana headbed menahan tubuhnya. Luhan juga tidak mengeluh kerna ia menikmati sifat sehun yang manja padanya.

 **TOK TOK TOK. CLEK.**

"Lulu.. Sehun.. Ayo turun makan malam." Panggil Heechul kemudian membuka pintu kamar sehun dengan perlahan.

Heechul melihat posisi tidur mereka hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng kepalanya. Sifat mereka seperti kembar yang saling menyayangi dan itu membuat heechul berasa luhan adalah takdir yang tepat untuk sehun. Walaupun sehun mungkin mafia yang kejam kepada masyarakat tapi sebenarnya sehun masih remaja yang hanya bersikap dewasa.

"Lulu.. Bangun sayang..." Panggil heechul sambil menepuk pelan lengan luhan yang menggalung pada leher sehun.

"H-huh? H-hyung?" Ucap luhan sambil mengedip matanya beberapa kali.

Dengan perlahan luhan mengangkat kepalannya dari kepala sehun agar tidak membangunkan kekasih tampannya tetapi sehun terbangun malahan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang luhan dan menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya pada ceruk leher luhan.

Sehun memang sudah sedar sejak mendengar suara Heechul yang memanggil namanya tapi sungguh sehun ingin terus berada diposisi ini dengan luhan dan mengabaikan pahanya yang telah sakit kerana menahan beban tubuh luhan tapi kerana apa yang ia perlukan sekarang hanyalah luhan jadi lebih baik ia menikmati masanya.

"Sehunniee.." Ujar luhan pelan sambil menggelus rambut belakang sehun dengan sayang.

"Hmm.." Balas sehun tetapi masih juga tetap di posisinya.

"Sehunnie.. ada hyung disini.." Kata luhan pelan

"Hmm.." Balas sehun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Saranghae." Dengan nada berat sehun berbisik pada luhan menyebabkan pipi luhan merah kerna malu.

"Sudah, kalian makan malam dulu baru nanti sambung tidurnya.." Kata heechul

"Kami akan turun sebentar lagi hyung... Terima kasih.." Ujar luhan kepada heechul

"Baiklah.. Paksa si manja itu untuk bangun ya lulu sayang~" Kata Heechul lagi sambil memandang sehun yang menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan luhan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Nae Hyung~" Balas luhan

Setelah mendengar jawapan luhan heechul keluar dari kamar sehun untuk menyambut kepulangan Yunho dari Russia.

"Kajja sehunniee, kita harus makan malam.." Ujar luhan pada sehun

"Sebentar sayang, aku lagi masih ingin memeluk kekasihku." Balas sehun dengan memainkan poni rambut luhan dan tangannya yang lain memegang pinggang luhan posesif.

"Sehunnie kenapa jadi manja begini~" Goda luhan dengan mencubit kedua pipi sehun gemas.

"Hanya ingin." Balas sehun

"Ayo turun makan." Kata luhan seperti perintah

"Baiklah Tuan Putri, Hahaha" Balas sehun dan mendapat cubitan sayang pada perut bersix-packnya.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir mungil luhan dengan lembut.

"Cpkh.. hmm.. cpkhh- mphhh.. cpkhhh.. nghhh.. cpkhh.. cpkhh-" Hanya bunyi ciuman sehun dan luhan kedengaran.

"Hahhh... hhh..." Lenguhan luhan kedengaran apabila ciumannya dengan sehun terlepas.

"Ayo kita turun." Ucap sehun sambil membersihkan sisa air liur mereka di tepi bibir luhan.

Luhan mengganguk kepalanya pelan dan sehun menggendong tubuh luhan dengan posisi _Koala-hug_ , mengabaikan rasa sakit pada kakinya dan turun kebawah untuk menikmati makan malamnya.

Keesokannya sehun yang lebih bangun awal kerna pancaran matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ia memandang luhan yang masih tidur dengan memeluk boneka rusa yang bersaiz sederhana daripada Yunho.

Dengan perlahan sehun menggenggam tangan kecil luhan dan mengecupnya beberapa kali sambil tersenyum tampan. Pagi indahnya dihiasi malaikat yang sangat cantik dan manis kerana bagi ukuran pria luhan adalah pria yang lebih bersifat feminine dan sehun menyukai semua sifat serta tingkah laku luhan yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Luhan yang merasakan beberapa sentuhan diwajahnya membuka matanya perlahan dan luhan melihat sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman tampan yang tidak hilang dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sehunniee~" Rengek luhan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun.

"Kenapa sayang? Adakah aku mengejutkan mu rusa kecilku?" Soal sehun kemudian mencium helaian rambut luhan.

"Aniya~" Balas luhan manja

"Lu, pagi ini aku telah melihat seorang malaikat yang sungguh cantik dan manis sampai rasanya aku tidak ingin berbalik darinya." Ujar sehun ingin membuat luhan cemburu

"Mana sehunniee lulu ingin lihat~" Pinta luhan manja

'Aduh, bukannya cemburu malah ingin melihat lagi.'

"Tapi lulu perlu mengambil cermin dulu.." Balas sehun

"Kenapa perlu cermin sehunnie?" Soal luhan polos

"Sebab dengan melihat cermin lulu akan melihat wajah lulu kerana malaikat itu adalah dirimu sayangku." Ucap sehun

"Aigoo sehunnie gombal pagi-pagi begini. Dan masa lulu membuka mata lulu juga melihat dewa yang sangat tampan sampai membuat lulu ingin mimisan. Kekekekeke" Balas luhan sambil menutup mukanya malu.

"Aduhhh kena balik gombalannya. Aku bisa cair bila mendengarnya sayang~" Kata sehun sambil menarik kedua tapak tangan luhan dan menggalungkannya pada lehernya.

"Hehehe lulu keren kan?" Kata luhan sambil mengangkat satu alisnya bangga.

"Iya lulu imut~ Ayo bangun setelah ini kita akan ke bandara."

"Bandara? Sehunnie akan liburan?"

"Bukan." Balas sehun singkat

"Kita akan pergi bulan madu yaa sehunniee?" soal luhan polos

"Itu juga salah. Aku akan membawa mu pergi bulan madu jika kau sudah benar-benar miliku sayang." Balas sehun

"Hehehe, jadi buat apa kita ke bandara sehunnie?" Tanya luhan

"Kita akan mengambil sepupuku yang baru pulang dari Japan dan Taiwan sayang~" Kata sehun

"Ohh si yoda dengan kentang itu ya sehunniee~" Ujar luhan

"Hahaha kkamjong sayang." Kata sehun memperbetulkan luhan

"Iya, si kkam itu~" Balas luhan imut

"Hahaha ayo kita turun sayang." Kata sehun

"Hehehe ayo dewa tampan~!" Sahut luhan

"Let's go malaikat cantik~!" Balas sehun kemudian dengan posisi seperti biasa mereka turun ke ruang makan dan semua orang dalam mansion telah terbiasa dengan agenda manis sehun dan luhan.

 **INCHEON AIRPORT.**

Sehun, Luhan, Nickhun, Yunho dan kembar yang terpisah Ten dan Taeyong sedang menunggu pesawat pribadi Chanyeol dan Kai di pintu keluar penumpang sejak 20 minit lalu.

"Hun-ah!" Panggil Chanyeol sambil datang mendekati sehun dan yang lain.

Chanyeol, Kris, Minho, Kai, Taemin dan Hoshi mendekati sehun mereka sempat mengira bahawa luhan adalah bocah yang tersesat tapi mereka sudah tahu tentang luhan itu kerna Heechul yang menyampaikan pada mereka.

"Yo man!" Sahut sehun lalu menyambut mereka dengan pelukan brothers.

"Woozi dimana Taeyong-ah?" Tanya hoshi apabila ia tidak melihat kehadiran kekasihnya.

"Woozi hyung menunggumu di rumah kamu hyung." Balas Taeyong

"Terima kasih Taeyong-ah.." Ujar Hoshi kemudian menatap Kai seperti memberitahu sesuatu melalui mata mereka.

"Pergilah Hoshi." Perintah Kai pada Bodyguardnya.

Hoshi membungkuk terima kasih kemudian berlari keluar airport dengan pantas.

"Inikah si mungil itu?" Soal chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

"Wow, Sehunnie ia model ya~? Kenapa suaranya seperti Ahjusshi sih" Soal luhan polos pada sehun setelah ia melihat ketinggian chanyeol dari jarak dekat.

"Polos amat ya tuhan." Lirih chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan luhan

"Hahaha ia hanya yoda terlebih kalsium Lu, Kris juga lebih tinggi dari chanyeol." Balas sehun

"Apa ia pemain basket sehunnie?" Soal luhan dengan polos lagi setelah ia melihat kris yang berada di belakang chanyeol.

"Tidak. Ia adalah pembunuh yang kejam." Ucap sehun ingin menakuti luhan

"Ohh.." Balas luhan paham sambil mengangguk imut

"Hye, Kau luhan kan?" Soal kai dalam bahasa china

"Sehunnie kenapa ia sungguh gelap?" Tanya luhan pada sehun setelah ia memandang wajah kai

"Dia kkamjong sayang." Jelas sehun

"Ohh kentang. Nihao, aku luhan. Salam berkenal kentang." Kata luhan dalam bahasa china sambil menghulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan kai.

"A-apa K-kentang katamu?" Ucap kai terbata tapi tetap menerima tangan luhan

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat interaksi luhan dan kai.

"Bukan. Namaku Kim Kai." Jelas kai dalam bahasa china

"Kai?" Ulang luhan

"Iya." Balas Kai

"Kentang lebih enak di dengar kan sehunnie?" Ujar luhan

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Dan lagi semua hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan polos luhan

"By the way, Ini hadiah untukmu dari Taiwan. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja yang kau inginkan si mungil." Sahut kai sambil memberi luhan sekotak hadiah.

"Terima kasih kentang~" Balas luhan imut dan kai hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Buka di kamar nanti." Kata sehun menghentikan tangan luhan yang ingin membuka pembalut kotak tersebut.

"Hehehe okay sehunnie~" Balas luhan manja kemudian memeluk manja lengan kanan sehun

"Ayo kita pulang." Sahut Yunho

Setelah sampai di mansion luhan berlari ke kamar sehun di atas untuk membuka hadiahnya. Manakala yang lain berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sehun juga mengikuti luhan untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

 **CLEK.**

"Sehunnie, apa ini?" Tanya luhan bingung sambil memegang 2 kotak kondom berperisa strawberry juga apple dan sex toy yang bernama dildo

"Astaga...Lu tunggu di sini ya, dan letak balik benda itu di kotaknya ya sayang.." Ucap sehun menahan kemarahannya.

Sehun keluar kamar kemudian mengambil nafas panjang lalu...

"KIM KAIII!! KEMARI KAU KEPARAT!!" Teriak sehun.

... ia berteriak lagi.

"MAAF SEHUN-AH! TEN YANG MEMBERIKU CADANGAN ITU!" Balas kai dari ruang tengah

"TENNNNNNNN!!!! SIALAN KECIL KEMARI KAU!!!" Teriak sehun lagi

"MAAF BOS!! TAEYONG TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKUUUU!!! AKU MASIH BELUM NIKAH YA TUHANNN~" Jerit Ten sambil berlari keluar mansion

 **TO BE CONTINUE,**

. **-HUNHAN FOREVER-.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE ONE WHO CAN CHANGES ME**

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

.

 **OH SEHUN X XI LUHAN**

.

.

.

.

 **RATE T-M**

.

.

.

.

 **ROMANCE/ACTION/BOYSLOVE**

.

.

.

.

 **Kehidupan seorang mafia yang kejam berubah hanya disebabkan bocah yang manja tetapi tidak mendengar perintahnya. MATURE! YAOI! NC19! MPREG! HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO!**

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! ADULT FANFICTION! NOT FOR UNDERAGE! YAOI! MPREG! TYPO (S) EVERYWHERE!

.

.

.

.

 **Park Dobby Present~**

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

 **- HUNHAN FOREVER-**

.

.

.

Sehun keluar kamar kemudian mengambil nafas panjang lalu...

"KIM KAIII!! KEMARI KAU KEPARAT!!" Teriak sehun.

... ia berteriak lagi.

"MAAF SEHUN-AH! TEN YANG MEMBERIKU CADANGAN ITU!" Balas kai dari ruang tengah

"TENNNNNNNN!!!! SIALAN KECIL KEMARI KAU!!!" Teriak sehun lagi

"MAAF BOS!! TAEYONG TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKUUUU!!! AKU MASIH BELUM NIKAH YA TUHANNN~" Jerit Ten sambil berlari keluar mansion

"Wow sungguh berisik mansionmu sehun-ah. Hahaha sudah lama aku tidak mendengarkan keberisikan dari mansion mu. Apa kerna si mungil tu?" Tegur Chanyeol yang sedang ingin menuju ke kamarnya sebelah kamar sehun.

"Ya, sejak luhan ada disini. Semua telah berubah, mansion ini bukan lagi kuburan yang sunyi dan menyeramkan. Sejak Ten aku jadikan bodyguard luhan, aku tidak berhenti berteriak yeol." Jelas sehun

"Mungkin luhan adalah seorang yang kau cari selama ini hun. Sekarang kau lebih terbuka dengan semua orang dan itu adalah satu efek yang baik. Apa-apapun lindungi si mungil itu, aku tidak mau hidupmu berubah jika tidak ada dirinya dalam hari-harimu." Kata chanyeol

"Ya benar. Dalam sejarah hidupku selama 22 tahun ini baru aku tahu bahawa ada yang lebih penting dari perusahaan kita. Yang dapat membahagiakan kita walaupun beban berat kita fikirkan. Kau juga harus mencari kekasih yeol." Ucap sehun

"Aku berancang untuk mencari satu semasa pesta mu pada malam ini. Aku sangat berharap jika rasa cinta yang dalam kerana aku tidak pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta disebabkan dulu kita sangat rosak sampai kini juga sama aja HAHAHAHAHAHA." Balas chanyeol

"Sekarang susah untuk mencari wanita yang baik di luar juga di dalam tapi kau boleh pilih yang mana kau inginkan semasa pesta malam nanti kerna aku tidak menyediakan jalang untuk pestaku, aku takut rusa kecil ku akan marah." Ujar sehun

"Hun, kau lupa yang aku juga gay." Balas chanyeol pantas

"Ops- kalau begitu sedikit sukar untuk mencarikan mu type seorang uke yeol, hahahaha."

"Well type uke idamanku memang sukar untuk di jumpai kerna aku menginginkan seseorang yang pandai memasak, manis ketika senyum, memiliki mata yang indah, bersifat manja namun agresif jika bersamaku, bertubuh mungil yang senang dipeluk dan memiliki character seperti puppy yang sungguh menggemaskan. Tidakkah itu manis hun? Ya tuhan, jika ia benar-benar muncul dalam hidup ku tidak akan pernah aku sia-siakannya." Jelas chanyeol

"Astaga yeol, itu type idaman yang tidak akan penah muncul dalam hidupmu! Apaan itu semua, kau aja masih banyak kurangnya." Komentar sehun

"Kerna itu aku tidak pernah lagi mendapat kekasih hun. Tapi mungkin malam ini adalah hari keberuntungan ku!"

"Ya, aku harap begitu juga yeol kerna hidupmu sungguh kesepian HAHAHAHAHA" Komentar sehun lagi sambil tertawa

"Bajingan kau hun! Apa-apa pun congrats bro, akhirnya kau memiliki seseorang yang dapat membahagiakanmu." Balas chanyeol

"Hahaha kerna ia memang takdirku."

"Aku masuk ke kamar dulu hun." Kata chanyeol kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawapan.

 **TUT TUT TUT.**

Tiba-tiba sehun menerima panggilan dari Daehyun.

 **KLIK.**

"Bos." Sahut Daehyun ketika mendengar sehun mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kenapa?" Soal sehun datar

"Club kita di Ilsan sedang diserang bos. Woozi baru saja memberitahu aku bahawa terdapat 2 orang pegawai polis dengan beberapa orang mafia bersekutu untuk menyerang clubmu bos. Apa aku harus menghantar budakku kesana atau bos ingin turun melihatnya sendiri?" Jelas Daehyun

"Bajingan kecil itu memang tidak ingin melihat aku menikmati pestaku dengan tenang. Aku akan ikut kesana. Sediakan 20 orang dari teammu dan kita akan berangkat sekarang." Perintah sehun

"Baik bos." Balas Daehyun kemudian panggilan mereka sehun tutup.

"Bos." Panggil Yunho

"Ya?" Jawab sehun

"Kita berangkat sekarang bos." Balas Yunho

"Kau dan Nickhun tunggu aku sebentar di luar mansion, ada Daehyun dengan budaknya di sana. Aku harus mengurus si mungil dahulu." Perintah sehun

"Baik bos." Balas Yunho kemudian turun ke bawah.

"Hahhh.." Sehun membuang nafas perlahan kemudian berjalan masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

 **CLEK.**

Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjangnya dan menatap luhan yang tertidur sambil memeluk kotak hadiah yang Kai berikan padanya.

"Lu.. Sayang bangun sebentar.." Ujar sehun pelan sambil mengusap lembut pipi gembil luhan.

"Enghhh.. Sehunniee?" Panggil luhan sambil mengusap matanya.

"Sayang.. aku harus keluar sebentar." Kata sehun pelan

"Sehunnie ingin kemana?" Soal luhan polos kemudian memeluk erat sehun

"Maaf sayang. Aku memiliki beberapa urusan di luar tapi aku berjanji akan pulang secepat mungkin yang aku bisa ya sayang." Ucap sehun lembut sambil mengusap rambut honeydew luhan.

"Sehunnie janji akan pulang cepat?"

"Ya sayang. Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kan sayang?" Ujar sehun

"Sehunnie~" Rengek luhan

"Hanya sebentar lulu sayang." Ujar sehun kembali

Luhan mengangguk pelan pada dada bidang sehun.

"Terima kasih rusa cantik. Jadi kapan lulu akan melepaskan sehunnie?" Balas sehun sambil mengecup rambut luhan

"Ishh sehunnie~" Rengek luhan lagi sambil menggigit kecil dada sehun

"Sayang, sakit tau. Aku harus pergi sekarang Lu.. Sehunnie janji akan pulang awal sebelum pestanya dimulai ya. Boleh kan kekasih manjaku?"

"Nae. Tapi lulu mau sehunnie mesti sampai sebelum pestanya mulai." Perintah luhan imut sambil mempoutkan bibir kecilnya

"Pasti sayang. Aku berangkat dulu ya." Ujar sehun kemudian mengecup lembut bibir luhan

Luhan tersenyum kekanak-kanakan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Milik lulu cepat pulang ya~" Bisik luhan kemudian mengecup pipi sehun seketika.

"Baiklah Nyonya Oh. Milikku juga harus menjaga dirinya baik-baik di rumah." Bisik sehun kembali sambil mengecup dahi, mata, hidung, pipi dan terakhir bibir luhan.

"Sudah sehunnie~ Palli ka~" Perintah luhan imut

"Arraseo. Tidurlah kembali, bye sayang.." Kata sehun sambil berjalan ke pintu kamarnya

"Pai-pai sehunnie~" Balas luhan yang sedang memeluk boneka rusanya.

Setelah mendengar balasan sayang kekasih hati sehun kemudian turun dan keluar mansion. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos polos hitamnya dan jas biru tua yang heechul berikan padanya sebelum keluar mansion.

"Kita berangkat. Ten jaga luhan." Perintah sehun kemudian masuk ke mobil yang di pandu Nickhun dan diiringi 4 mobil team Daehyun.

Ten membungkuk hormat setelah mobil sehun pergi manakala Yunho dan beberapa budak Daehyun berangkat di belakang.

 **ODULT CLUB, ILSAN.**

Club bising dengan bunyi tembakan tapi lingkungan club sehun menunjukkan tiada kenderaan polis yang mungkin Junmyeon telah menguruskannya. Dengan aura kegelapan yang sehun keluarkan, ia masuk ke dalam klub bersama Nickhun dan Yunho.

"Kamu berempat harus melindungi bos, pergi sekarang! Dan kalian yang lain berpecah untuk mengawasi setiap sisi club ini, pastikan tidak ada penceroboh yang masuk termasuk polis. Bergerak sekarang!" Kata Daehyun tegas kemudian masuk ke club.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Bunyi tembakan, pecahan kaca dan jeritan manusia-manusia yang berada dalam club tersebut memdominasi pendengaran sehun.

"KELUAR!" Bentak sehun tegas dan kemudian semua pelanggan yang berada dalam club tersebut berlari keluar dari club.

Sehun memberi signal pada anak buah Daehyun untuk memastikan dimana tikus kecil itu bersembunyi dalam clubnya.

Sehun bergerak maju ke arah barat sambil memberi isyarat pada Yunho untuk memberi senjata kesayangannya.

"Jam satu." Kata sehun datar pada Nickhun dan dengan pantas Nickhun pergi ke arah yang diperintahkan sehun padanya.

Sehun hanya memiliki 5 langkah lagi untuk bertemu dengan pengacau yang merusakkan clubnya.

"Keluar bajingan kecil. Kau harus tahu berapa banyak yang harus kau bayar kerna telah merosakkan club ku." Ucap sehun datar.

"Tch." Dengan perlahan seorang pria berambut coklat keluar dari meja bar di hadapan sehun.

"Oh.. kau. Mana siwon? Ketua pengecutmu hanya menghantar budakknya untuk merosakkan club ku?" Ujar sehun

"HAHAHAHAHAHA aku memang dihantar olehnya kesini. Selamat! Kau berhasil masuk ke perangkapku." Balas orang siwon

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Soal sehun

"Kau harus tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi kau juga harus tahu apa yang bosku inginkan darimu Oh Sehun."

"Ahh Choi Siwon, memang tidak ingin melihat hidupku bahagia."

"Ya. Memang ia menginginkan mu tapi... kau lupa yang selain dari siwon ada seseorang yang juga ingin mengambil miliknya yang telah kau ambil Oh Sehun." Jelas orang siwon

"Siapa?" Soal sehun dingin

"The Daberz. Kau pasti kenal nama yang aku sebutkan? Kau tidak sedar yang selama ini kau telah mengambil miliknya. Ia tidak akan mengganggumu jika kau tidak menghancurkan rancangannya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan saat ini?" Balas sehun datar

"Luhan. Ia adalah milik bos kami." Sahut seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang Yunho.

"Luhan? Miliknya? Lelucon apa yang kau katakan ini tikus kecil?" Balas sehun sambil tertawa

"Luhan memang seharusnya menjadi milik bos kami Oh Sehun." Jawab orang yang tersebut.

"Nugu?"

"Son of The Deberz Young Master BamBam."

"Katakan pada bosmu untuk menemuiku minggu depan. Keluar kalian semua dari clubku, Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berada di kawasanku lagi." Perintah sehun datar

"Ehem. Baiklah." Balas orang The Daberz kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya pada temannya yang lain. "Ayo pergi." Perintahnya pada yang lain.

"Bos, mereka semua telah pergi dari sini." Lapor Nickhun pada sehun setelah club sudah aman.

"Kita pulang. Daehyun, bersihkan semua keributan ini." Kata sehun dingin

"Baik bos." Balas Nickhun tegas

"Baik bos." Balas Daehyun kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada sehun.

 **8:20 p.m**

Sehun sampai di mansion telat 20 minit, itu semua kerna ia terlalu berbincang dengan orang The Dabrez. Kalau bukan kerna luhan sebagai topik percakapannya, sehun tidak ingin bermain lembut dan terus saja menghancurkan kepala tikus-tikus kecil tersebut tapi malangnya luhan adalah sebab kaki sehun tidak ingin melangkah pergi langsung dari clubnya.

"Sehunniee~!" Panggil luhan sambil berlari kearah Sehun dan Yunho.

"Hai sayang.." Balas sehun sambil menggendong tubuh luhan dihadapannya. "Maaf aku telat sayang.." Kata sehun kembali

"Sehunniee, lulu rindu~" Rengek luhan

"Aigoo~ Kekasihku tidak betah ditinggal lama~" Goda sehun kemudian duduk disofa dengan luhan yang masih digendong.

"Sehunnie~ Kapan pestanya mulai?" Soal luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sehun.

"Sebentar lagi sayang.. Lulu mau bersiap-siap?"

"Lulu mau sama sehunnie~" Balas luhan manja

"Jangan sayang. Kerna status hubungan kita yang kini berbeda-

Ucapan sehun tergantung kemudian ia mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada telinga luhan

-Aku mungkin tidak akan dapat menahan diriku lagi untuk menerkammu sayang.." Bisik sehun sensual dengan suara beratnya.

"A-apa?"

"Sayang... Aku- ingin..." Ujar sehun pelan

"S-sehunnie-"

"Hyung sediakan pakaian untuk luhan dan hantarkan terus ke kamarku selepas 20 minit." Perintah sehun tegas kemudian menggendong tubuh luhan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Baik sehun-ah." Balas Heechul pantas

 **BAAM!**

Pintu kamar sehun ditutup dengan keras dan sehun dengan tidak membuang masa ia bergegas melemparkan tubuh luhan ke tempat tidurnya dan menindih tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Sehunnie waeyo~?" Soal luhan dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan

"Kenapa kau hanya menggunakan koas putih yang tipis ini lu.." Lirih sehun sambil menatap luhan sensual.

"Waeyo~?" Soal luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Adakah kau memang ingin menggodaku rusa kecil?"

"Aniya~ Lulu merasa panas kalau pakai pakaian tebal itu sehunnie~" Rengek luhan

"Malangnya hari ini adalah harimu rusa mungil.. Kerna saat ini... Aku menginginkan- Bisakah..?"

"Sebentar saja ya sehunnie, sehunnie harus cepat sebelum hyung masuk." Balas luhan pantas tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sehun inginkan.

"Benarkah lu?" Tanya sehun ragu

"Nae. Palli-"

Kalimat luhan terpotong apabila dengan pantas sehun mengangkat kaos tipis luhan sebatas dada kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya pada nipple luhan yang sejak 5 minit tadi menggodanya.

Nipple merah muda itu sehun kulum kemudian perlahan tempo gigitan dan hisapan pada nipple luhan semakin agresif. Sehun seperti tidak ingin melepaskan nipple luhan. Sementara nipple kanan luhan di kulum, nipple luhan yang lain sehun rangsang dengan mencubit, memutar dan menyentuh puting itu sehingga ia tegang.

"Nghhh... S-sehunniee- nghh.. hahhh.. hmm... hun- ahhh...shhh.." Desahan luhan kedengaran apabila permainan sehun semakin panas.

 **TOK. TOK. TOK.**

"Sehun-ah, pakaian luhan sudah disediakan." Kata heechul dari luar kamar tanpa berniat untuk membuka pintu itu agar tidak melihat agenda yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

 **PLOP.**

Bibir tipis sehun melepaskan nipple luhan yang kini merah dan bengkak kerna ulahnya.

"Biarkan di luar hyung. Sebentar aku akan mengambilnya." Balas sehun dengan nafas berat

"Baiklah." Balas Heechul sambil tersenyum kecil kemudian meletakkan pakaian luhan di hadapan pintu kamar sehun.

"Sebentar sayang.. Aku belum puas..." Kata sehun kemudian memasukan kembali nipple itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sehun menjilat, mengigit kemudian menghisap beberapa kali nipple luhan seperti ingin mengeluarkan asi dari sana.

"S-sehunnie.." Lirih luhan nikmat sambil meremas rambut sehun dengan irama yang pelan.

 **PLOP.**

Dengan gigitan terakhir sehun melepaskan nipple luhan. Ia menurunkan kembali kaos luhan dan menarik luhan ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Maaf sayang.. Aku tidak dapat mengontrol nafsuku terhadapmu.. Mianhae baby~" Ucap sehun sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil luhan

"Hehehe, Lulu suka kok sehunniee~" Balas luhan kekanak-kanakan

"Maaf sayang..." Lirih sehun

"Ayo sehunniee kita pestaa~!" Jerit luhan

"Sayang... Sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf kerna melecehkanmu.. A-aku.." Ucapan sehun terbata sambil menunduk

"Sehunniee..." Panggil luhan lembut

"M-maaf lu.." Ujar sehun pelan tanpa memandang wajah luhan

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian menarik wajah sehun untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok sehunniee.. Lulu suka, sehunnie jangan sedih lagi ya~" Pinta luhan kemudian menarik satu tangan sehun dan mengarahkannya pada nipplenya yang tadi sehun kulum.

"Lu--"

"Sehunnie.. Lulu sudah bilang kan yang lulu hanya milik sehunnie, jadi sehunnie tidak perlu sungkan lagi. Jika sehunnie ingin sesuatu yang lulu bisa berikan beritahu lulu, pasti lulu bantu.. Jangan buang waktu sehunnie kita lagi mau pesta~" Kata luhan lagi

"Aigoo~ Rusa kecilku sudah bersikap dewasa. Terima kasih sayang, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu berpikir yang aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu. Baiklah, ayo kita pesta." Balas sehun sambil menarik tangannya dari dada luhan kemudian menangkup wajah kecil itu.

"Hehehe~ Kajja sehunniee~!"

Sehun bangun dari posisinya, meninggalkan luhan di ranjangnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka dan melihat setelan jas berwarna putih untuk luhan dan menggambilnya.

"Sayang.. pergi mandi kemudian bersiap terus ya.."

"Shireo~" Goda luhan

"Oh Luhan.." Panggil sehun

"Hehehe..Sehunnie ingin tunggu di luar atau ikut lulu masuk ke dalam~?" Goda luhan lagi

"Astaga lu, kita tidak punya waktu untuk main-main rusa keras kepala." Balas sehun

"Iya lulu dengar kok. Maerong~" Balas luhan imut dan mengeluarkan lidahnya pada sehun kemudian berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ya tuhan.. Beruntung aku masih mencintaimu rusa mungil." Ujar sehun pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **BERMUDA TRIANGLE GRAND EVENT.**

Mansion Oh kini penuh dengan karyawan, pemegang saham, rakan mafia dan media. Sehun bersama Kai dan Chanyeol bertemu dengan beberapa CEO perusahaan dan Ketua Mafia dari antarabangsa.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Oh." Kata seorang pria bule yang bernama Julian Kang

"Welcome to korea Mr. Kang. Thanks for coming tonight, i really appreciate your kindness." Balas Sehun dingin

"Oh that's my pleasure, I'm really felt honored to be cooperate with Bermuda Triangle Company Mr. Oh." Ucap Mr. Kang

"Your welcome sir. I also need a company like Bounsier to further my business." Jelas sehun

Sementara sehun sibuk berbincang dengan rakannya, Chanyeol berjalan-jalan di halaman mansion untuk meneruskan niatnya untuk mencari uke idamannya masa pesta ini.

 **PUK.**

Punggung chanyeol dilanggar oleh seseorang semasa chanyeol melewati area kolam renang.

"M-maaf tuan." Ucap namja tersebut

"O-ohh.. No, It's fine." Balas chanyeol dengan senyuman menggoda andalannya

Ketika pemuda yang melanggar chanyeol itu memohon maaf ia terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol.

"Tunggu!" Kata chanyeol yang coba untuk memberhentikan namja tersebut

"Y-ya? Kenapa tuan? Ada yang perlu saya bantu?" Soal namja tersebut non-stop setelah ia memutarkan badannya agar dapat berhadapan dengan chanyeol.

Namja bertubuh mungil adalah idaman chanyeol, bersifat feminine dengan suara lembut yang sedap didengar. Tinggi namja itu juga hanya melepasi paras bahu chanyeol.

"Siapa namamu? Bolehkah kita berkenalan lebih lagi?" Tanya chanyeol to the point

"Sebenarnya--

Kai berasa bosan kerna dari tadi di paksa Heechul supaya menemani Taemin untuk berbincang tentang perusahaan mereka namun Kai bukanlah manusia yang betah duduk di meja hanya untuk berbicara, ia lebih senang apabila ia berjalan. Inilah masanya untuk bermain seketika dengan namja atau yeoja yang menarik dimatanya.

"Excuse me, Can i have that Vodka?" Tanya Kai pada pelayan yang berlalu di hadapannya

"Oh tentu Tuan." Balas pelayan tersebut dengan menatap Kai

Mata tajam yang seksi menatap ke arah kai sambil memberinya segelas Vodka. Kai yang menerima gelas tersebut hanya terdiam dan terpesona dengan hanya pandangan si pelayan.

"Terima kasih--"

Kai baru saja ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada namja tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba tubuh namja itu didorong oleh orang yang berjalan di belakang namja tersebut lalu membuatkan gelas yang berisi vodka tadi membasahi kemeja dark-blue Kai.

"Opss- Maaf Tuan!" Ucap Baekhyun merasa bersalah kerna telah mengotorkan kemeja tetamu sehun

"Ohh tidak apa manis. Hahaha lagipun kau tidak sengaja bukan? Jangan takut, aku bukan monster yang makan orang. Hanya mukaku saja yang mempunyai ekspresi kejahatan tapi hatiku tidak." Balas kai panjang sambil tertawa

"B-benarkah tuan? Apa tidak menyusahkan mu?" Soal baekhyun gugup

"Tentu saja manis. Siapa nama mu?" Kata kai

"Oh- Namaku Byun Baekhyun, Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap baekhyun sambil menghulurkan tangannya pada kai

"Baekhyun, manis namanya seperti orangnya. Senang berkenalan dengan mu aku Kim Kai, sepupu tuan rumah ini." Balas kai dengan gombalannya.

"Astaga tuan~ Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kesilapanku~! Sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Jelas baekhyun

"Sudahku katakan kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Astagaa." Ujar kai

"Maaf tuan, aku sedikit frustasi apabila mendengar bahawa kau sepupu tuan rumah ini." Ucap Baekhyun

"Panggil aku kai saja. Lebih nyaman. Apa kau bersendiri?" Soal kai

"Hmm.. Ya, seharusnya aku bersama kawan ku tapi ia memiliki perkerjaan di belakang." Balas Baekhyun

"Ohhh.. mau aku temanka sebentar sementara menunggu kawanmu selesai mengurus perkerjaannya?" Tanya Kai dengan senyuman menggodanya

"Jika kau tidak keberatan.." Balas baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Manakala Chanyeol..

\-- Aku adalah Koki di sini Tuan. Namaku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Jelas pemuda yang bernama kyungsoo tersebut

"Oh.. Jadi kau kenal siapa aku?" Soal Chanyeol

"Tentu Tuan Park." Balas Kyungsoo pantas

"Bolehkah kita berkenalan?" Soal Chanyeol lagi

"Tentu Tuan. Tapi saya ingin memberitahu yang saya telah memiliki kekasih tuan.." Balas Kyungsoo

"Sayangnya kau telah dimiliki.. Tidak apa, kita boleh menjadi teman." Balas Chanyeol

"Tentu Tuan." Balas Kyungsoo

 **TO BE CONTINUE,**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE ONE WHO CAN CHANGES ME**

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

.

 **OH SEHUN X XI LUHAN**

.

.

.

.

 **RATE T-M**

.

.

.

.

 **ROMANCE/ACTION/BOYSLOVE**

.

.

.

.

 **K ehidupan seorang mafia yang kejam berubah hanya disebabkan bocah yang manja tetapi tidak mendengar perintahnya. MATURE! YAOI! NC19! MPREG! HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO!**

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! ADULT FANFICTION! NOT FOR UNDERAGE! YAOI! MPREG! TYPO (S) EVERYWHERE!

.

.

.

 **Park Dobby Present~**

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

 **-HUNHAN FOREVER-**

.

.

.

\--Aku adalah Koki di sini Tuan. Namaku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Jelas pemuda yang bernama kyungsoo tersebut

"Oh.. Jadi kau kenal siapa aku?" Soal Chanyeol

"Tentu Tuan Park." Balas Kyungsoo pantas

"Bolehkah kita berkenalan?" Soal Chanyeol lagi

"Tentu Tuan. Tapi saya ingin memberitahu yang saya telah memiliki kekasih tuan.." Balas Kyungsoo

"Sayangnya kau telah dimiliki.. Tidak apa, kita boleh menjadi teman." Balas Chanyeol

"Tentu Tuan." Balas Kyungsoo

Chanyeol membawa kyungsoo untuk duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di halaman belakang mansion sehun.

"Ayo duduk." Ujar chanyeol

"Baiklah Tuan." Balas Kyungsoo formal

"Chanyeol saja Kyungsoo-ah." Ucap chanyeol

"Hahaha baiklah chanyeol-ah." Ucap kyungsoo gugup

"Now that's better."

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan Tuan Sehun chanyeol-ah? Bukankah kau juga adalah salah satu pengusaha yang diperlukan untuk menguruskan client serta rakan kongsinya?" Soal kyungsoo panjang

"Well, sebenarnya sih aku tidak suka sama namanya perbincangan. Hahaha aku lebih suka menguruskan perniagaanku menggunakan tenagaku bukan otakku." Jelas Chanyeol

"Ohh.. Jadi apa kau akan menginap disini?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sudah lama tidak pulang ke sini sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di tanah Japan kerna bagiku hidupku bermula disana. Kami bertiga, Sehun, Kai dan Aku berusaha sebisa yang kami boleh untuk membangunkan perusahaan Harabeoji yang ingin dihancurkan ini. Sampai saat ini, setelah tiga titik Bermuda Triangle telah menjadi terkenal di dunia kerna kami. Aku telah mencintai Tokyo lebih dari Korea tapi bagaimana pun jiwaku masih lagi ada di tanah Korea ini." Ujar Chanyeol

"Aku mengerti.. Tuan sehun adalah ketua mafia yang ditakuti seperti yang diceritakan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya tapi bagiku kamu juga masih memiliki hati nurani yang suci. Kamu hanya terlalu terbiasa dengan hal dunia yang luas. Memiliki dua tanggungjawab sangat berat kan? Kalau hanya memiliki satu sudah sibuk berat apalagi memiliki dua kedudukan yang penting.." Jelas Kyungsoo seperti sungguh memahami

"Bagaimana kau tahu hanya dengan memiliki satu tanggungjawab itu sudah cukup berat bagi kami?"

"Aku memiliki kekasih. Kekasihku adalah seorang pembisnis antarabangsa. Aku dan dia sebenarnya tidak pernah berjumpa selepas pertemuan pertama kami dan saat itu ia menginginkanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Cerita ku bermula dengan sangat baik selepas bertemu dengannya, ia adalah penyelamatku dan ia adalah seseorang yang memegang separuh dari jiwaku." Ucap kyungsoo

"Teruskan saja kyungsoo-ah" Kata Chanyeol pada kyungsoo untuk meneruskan ceritanya

"Aku adalah korban jualan organ 5 tahun yang lalu di perbatasan South-North Korea. Ayahku Do JoonHo adalah penjudi yang gila akan wang, ia bahkan menjualku pada organisasi penjualan organ agar mendapatkan wang yang ia inginkan. Tapi ketika transaksi dilakukan, sebuah helikopter turun di kawasan lapang perbatasan. Seorang lelaki turun dengan berpakaian setelan jas yang kemas. Ia hanya berbincang dengan lelaki yang menjalankan transaksi itu dan menatap ke arahku kemudian tersenyum tampan. Ia melonggarkan dasi putihnya kemudian memberi arahan kepada orang bawahannya untuk memukul ayahku. Ia menariku agar mendekat padanya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk bernafas saat itu kerna aku terlalu takut tapi aku juga merasa aman ketika berada dalam pelukkannya. Ia memberiku kata-kata agar aku terus bertenang, memeluk tubuhku agar tidak ketakutan, berjanji akan menjagaku dengan nyawanya dan mengikatku dengan hubungan kekasih tanpa rasa cinta atau mengenali satu sama lain. Dan kemudian ia membawaku berjumpa dengan Heechul-hyung yang akan memberikan ku pekerjaan. Dan disini lah aku yang hanya memiliki kelebihan memasak." Sambung Kyungsoo panjang

"Jadi kapan kamu berdua akan ketemu? Sungguh aku tidak menyangka akan cerita yang kau miliki kyungsoo-ah. Kau adalah orang yang tabah dengan dugaan tuhan."

"Kami tidak akan bertemu lagi mungkin. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggunya sampai ia datang kepada ku kemudian menunaikan semua janjinya."

"Jangan takut. Ia akan kembali untuk menemuimu."

"Hahaha.. Ya, ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Aku tidak tahu apa ia masih ingat akan keberadaanku, apa ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang lebih penting dalam hidupnya berbandingku, apa ia sudah melupai janjinya pada ku dan apa ia pernah menganggap ku masih kekasihnya. Banyak yang telah aku pikirkan tapi hatiku tetap berkeras untuk menunggunya kembali untuk menunaikan janji yang telah ia katakan." Jelas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lirih

"Bersabarlah kyungsoo-ah." Ucap chanyeol kemudian menepuk punggung kyungsoo perlahan

"Aku lelah untuk menunggunya chanyeol-ah... Tapi hatiku tidak pernah sedetik pun berasa lelah. Aku bingung tapi ketika seseorang ingin mendekatiku, aku dengan otomatis mengatakan bahawa aku telah memiliki kekasih."

"Ketahuilah kyungsoo-ah, cinta sejati benar ada dan mereka yang memiliki cinta sejati akan terikat dengan rasa cinta yang sangat besar. Hanya perlu kesetiaan dan kepercayaan di antara pasangan." Jelas chanyeol

"Terima kasih chanyeol-ah, hatiku memang sudah terikat dengannya jadi aku tidak akan bosan untuk menunggunya kembali kepadaku."

"Syukurlah.."

"Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan kisahmu pula chanyeol-ah?" Soal Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak memiliki kisah cinta. Kerna itu lah aku akan mencarinya pada malam ini. Hahahaha." Ujar chanyeol kemudian tertawa

"Kau akan menemukan cintamu akhirnya chanyeol-ah, walaupun itu bukan disini.." Kata kyungsoo

"Hahaha benar juga. Ayo kita ke dalam." Sahut chanyeol

Akhirnya setelah mendekatkan diri antara satu sama lagi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bengun dari tempat duduk mereka kemudian masuk ke mansion sehun.

"Aku harus mencari temanku dulu chanyeol-ah. Aku khawatir ia tersesat.." Kata kyungsoo

"Baiklah.. Hye! Kai--" Panggil Chanyeol pada kai yang berada di jarak yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya

"Yeol-ah!" Sahut Kai

Chanyeol menarik kyungsoo untuk mendekati kai yang sedang berdiri dengan seorang pelayan yang mengenakan setelan jas putih kemas sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kemana aja kau Yeol?!" Kata kai lantang

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara kai terus memandang kearah mana ia ditarik oleh chanyeol dan saat itu dunia terasa terhenti apabila pandangan mata mereka saling mengunci. Ia menatap kai dengan tatapan kerinduan yang sangat besar. Setitis demi setitis air mata kyungsoo jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Jongin?--" Lirih Kyungsoo yang memanggil nama benar Kai

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil Kai

Kai dan Kyungsoo berlari mendekat hingga tubuh mereka saling berpeluk erat.

"Bogoshipda kyungsoo-ya. Neomu-neomu bogoshipda michigesseo." Ujar Kai sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang terasa begitu pas dalam pelukkannya.

"Nado Jongin-ah... Wae neujge wassni?" Ujar kyungsoo sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Mianhae.. Uljima kyungsoo-ya.."

"Dasi ireohgehajimara! Naega neoleul eolmana gidalyeossneunji arranya?!" Kesal Kyungsoo

"Mian.. Mianhae.. Dasi anhalgeoya yakseok halge.." Ucap Kai

Sementara sepasang kekasih tersebut sibuk berpelukan chanyeol dengan santai berjalan ke arah pelayan yang tadi berdiri dengan kai.

"Hai?" Panggil Chanyeol pelan

"Huh?" Jawab si pelayan mungil tapi tidak memandang kearah chanyeol

"Apa wajahku berada di lantai itu?" Ujar chanyeol kemudian mengangkat perlahan wajah si mungil untuk memandangnya.

 **DEG.**

Astaga. Apa aku sudah ketemu dengan cintaku saat ini? Pandangan itu ya tuhan.. Tubuh ini... Kulit ini.. Senyuman yang manis dan tatapan yang imut seperti puppy kerna eyeliner yang ia kenakan. Ia semakin terlihat agresif dalam sifat imutnya. Ya tuhan, ini adalah uke idaman yang chanyeol cari!

"M-maaf, tapi aku harus meneruskan pekerjaanku.." Ujarnya pelan

Suaranya... merdu sekali... Astaga, adakah ia seorang malaikat? Ini membuatkan chanyeol lebih menginginkan sosok pria mungil itu dalam hidupnya.

"Sebentar..." Kata chanyeol

"Maaf Tuan--"

'Dewa Yunani mana yang ada dihadapan ku ini? Ya tuhan, tingginya serta wajahnya seperti bukan manusia..' Batin Baekhyun

"Bolehkah kita berkenalan?" Soal Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang menggoda

"Ten--"

Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong apabila chanyeol dengan posesif menggenggam tangan baekhyun dengan lembut dan membawa baekhyun pergi dari kumpulan manusia-manusia yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Sehun baru saja menamatkan perbincanganya dengan beberapa clientnya. Kemudian dengan pantas ia mencari sosok kekasih hati yang ia rindui sejak pesta dimulai kerna ia terlalu sibuk menguruskan acaranya hingga mengabaikan rusa kecilnya.

"Hyung, Luhan dimana?" Soal Sehun pada Heechul

"Oh, ia bersama Ten ke atas tadi. Mungkin mereka di kamar mu." Jelas Heechul

"Terima kasih hyung.." Balas sehun kemudian berlari naik ke kamarnya meninggalkan Heechul yang menikmati acara DJ-ing.

 **CLEK.**

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat luhan yang menindih ten di atas ranjangnya.

"Ten..." Panggil sehun dengan nada suara yang super datar miliknya

"Luhan turun dari badan hyung~ Kalau tidak Hyung akan mati saat ini juga." Mohon Ten yang cuba menolak tubuh luhan menjauh darinya.

Ten ingin berkasar tapi jika luhan luka hukuman yang sehun berikan padanya akan semakin bertambah.

"Sehunnieeee~ Ten hyung tidak mau beritahu lulu~" Rengek luhan pada sehun apabila ia melihat sehun di pintu kamar

"A-apa?" Soal sehun sambil membuka jasnya

Luhan dengan manja naik bergantung pada badan kokoh sehun dan otomatis sehun melingkari lengannya pada pinggang ramping luhan.

"Ten hyung tidak mau beritahu apa gunanya kado yang kentang berikan pada lulu tadi sehunniee~" Lapor luhan manja

"Astaga lu.."

"Maaf Tuan. Saya coba melarang luhan untuk tidak memainkan kado yang Tuan Kim berikan tapi luhan berkeras ingin mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk menggunakan dildo itu Bos." Jelas Ten setelah ia bangun dari ranjang sehun

"Keluar." Perintah sehun datar

"Baik bos." Balas Ten tegas kemudian keluar dari kamar sehun.

Ia harus menikmati malam ini tanpa rusa yang merepotkannya. Ten dengan pantas mencari keberadaan kembarnya setelah ia keluar dari kamar sehun.

 **BAAM!**

"Sayang kenapa?" Soal sehun pelan

"Lulu mau coba kado yang kentang berikan itu sehunnie~" Rengek luhan

"Kita akan mencobanya jika kau sudah benar-benar bersedia sayang..." Ujar sehun pelan

"Tapi sehunieee~ Hisk.."

"Sayang.. Uljima~ Kita akan mencoba kadomu ya.." Ucap sehun lembut

"B-benarkah hisk.. Sehunniee?" Soal luhan sambil mengedip matanya imut

"Iya sayang.." Balas sehun

"Setelah itu kita akan bercinta?"

"Hahh... Iya, kita akan bercinta.." Jawab sehun lagi

"Yeayyy! Lulu sayang sehunnieee~" Kata luhan sambil mengecup bibir sehun berterusan

"Sayang-- Lu.. Sayang-- Jangan menggodaku rusa kecil.." Ujar sehun dengan suara beratnya

"Sehunnie, ayo kita coba kadonya~!" Pinta luhan setelah ia menghentikan kecupannya

"Aigoo~ Berapa usia kekasihku ini sebenarnya?" Goda sehun sambil mencubit gemas pipi berisi luhan

"Lulu 19 sehunniee~" Rengek luhan manja

"Baiklah. Kekasihku sudah dewasa.." Kata sehun sambil meletakkan tubuh mungil luhan di ranjangnya.

"Sehunniee ayo bercinta~" Ucap luhan kemudian duduk di pangkuan sehun

"Are you sure?" Soal sehun sambil berpegang pada sisi pinggang luhan

"Yeah, I am. So, when we can start our making love sessions?"

"What happened to you my deer?"

"Lulu tidak tahu sehunniee~ Sekarang jantung lulu lagi berdegup kencang sehunnie! Ohhh dan wajah lulu terasa panas!" Lapor luhan sambil menangkup wajahnya

"Baby..." Panggil sehun pelan.

Sehun melepaskan tangan luhan yang menutupi wajah yang selalu meruntuhkan nafsunya kemudian mengalungkan lengan kecil tersebut pada lehernya. Dan dengan perlahan sehun mengecup lembut bibir ranum luhan.

Keadaan mereka semakin panas apabila sehun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam ringga mulut luhan, membawa lidah si kecil untuk berperang dan perlahan tangan kanan sehun masuk kedalam kemeja sehun dan tangan kirinya berkerja untuk membuka butang kemeja tersebut.

Sehun memutarkan tubuhnya dan luhan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu perlahan di ranjangnya dengan menindihnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman dalam mereka.

"Nghhh... S-sehunniee.. Cpkhh... hmm.. Cpkhhh... Cpkhh-" Desah luhan halus

Sehun dengan pergerakan yang perlahan menurunkan ciumannya dari sudut bibir luhan turun hingga ke leher jenjang mulus luhan.

"Sehunniee, g-geli sayang.."

Sehun mengabaikan kata luhan yang sehun yakin itu adalah satu kenikmatan yang luhan rasakan.

Setelah mencipta beberapa tanda kepemilikan di leher mulus luhan, sehun meneruskan kecupannya ke arah nipple luhan yang selalu menjadi favoritenya.

 **CUP.**

"S-sehunnieee~ Kulum sayangghhh" Perintah luhan pada sehun dengan desahan ringan

Sehun tanpa membuang masa mengulum nipple yang menggodanya mengabaikan bahawa pestanya masih berjalan mungkin setengah jam lagi akan berakhir. Tapi saat ini hal itu tidak penting melainkan luhan yang telah berjaya menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

Sehun menyedari bahawa luhan adalah titik gravitinya..

KECUP. GIGIT. JILAT. KULUM.

Empat kata itu terus sehun ulang sehingga nipple luhan menjadi merah, bengkak dan tegang kerana rangsangannya. Tangan sehun yang lain meremas dada luhan yang lain dengan tempo pelan dan sensual.

"Sehhh... nghhh... hmppp... hun- nghhh... hahhh... shhh-"

 **PLOP.**

Akhirnya sehun melepaskan nipple luhan yang ia kulum tadi namun tangannya yang lain tidak berhenti memberi remasan sensual pada dada luhan.

"Sehunniee-"

"Wanna making love?"

"Y-yes.. nghhh"

"On top?"

"Lulu mau sehunniee~!"

"Baiklah rusa kecil." Balas sehun kemudian membalikkan posisi sehun di bawah dan luhan yang di atas tengah duduk di perut bersix-packnya.

"Sehunnie tidak akan sakit kan?" Soal luhan

"Sakit? Ya tuhan lu... Sayang, aku yang seharusnya takut kamu yang akan kesakitan lu.."

"Tapi aku kan top sehunniee!" Kesal luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Uke-On-Top sayang.. Kamu tidak sesuai jadi seme lu, kau hanya di ciptakan sebagai bottomku sayang~" Ujar sehun pelan

"Ishhh tapi lulu ingin jadi top!" Jawab luhan keras kepala

"Uke on top sayang.. Kau tetap menjadi posisi yang di masuki lu.." Jelas sehun

"Kenapa ngak lulu aja yang masukin sehunnie?"

"Sebab aku bukan bottom sayang.. Aku hanya diciptakan untuk menjadi top mu.."

"Sehunnie boleh kok jadi bottom lulu. Tidak usah malu-malu sih sehunniee, lulu akan lakukan pelan-pelan yaa~" Ujar luhan berkeras ingin menjadi top

"Sayang..." Panggil sehun datar

"Huh? Sehunnie kenapa? Mau lulu masukin sekarang ya?" Soal luhan polos

"Astaga ya tuhan~ B-bukan.. Sayang.." Ucap sehun

"Iya sehunnie?"

"Buka celanamu sayang.." Perintah sehun

"Huh? Untuk apa sehunniee?"

"Katanya tadi ingin memasuki.. Ayo buka celanamu sayang.." Kata sehun sambil menampilkan evil smirknya.

Luhan dengan polos mengangguk semangat kemudian membuka seluruh kain yang menutupi paras pinggang hingga kaki kecilnya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali kepada posisinya yang menindih sehun tadi dengan hanya kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuh polosnya.

"Ayo sehunnie lagi.." Perintah luhan sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun di atas badan sehun

"Aku tidak perlu sayang.." Balas sehun singkat

"Waeyo~~~" Rengek luhan

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menurunkan zipper celananya ketika luhan merengek padanya.

"Waaa! Sehunniee~" Jerit luhan senang sambil bertepuk tangan gembira apabila ia melihat adik sehun

Sehun dengan bangga mengocok juniornya di hadapan luhan sambil tersenyum menggoda. Dan perlahan adik luhan juga mulai tegang.

"Lu, bangun sebentar lalu ambil kadonya tadi." Perintah sehun

Luhan mengangguk imut kemudian bangun dari badan sehun dan berjalan mengambil dildo yang ia letakkan di laci meja dengan sekotak kondom berperisa apple yang menarik perhatiannya. Lalu membawa kedua barang tersebut ke tempat sehun dengan kembali ke posisinya tadi.

"Sehunniee sudah~"

"Aigoo rusaku pintar~" Balas sehun kemudian mengambil lotion badan milik luhan yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Sehunniee buat apa lotion lulu?" Soal luhan sambil memainkan dildo yang ia genggam

Sehun tidak menjawab soalan luhan malah ia mengambil dildo yang luhan genggam dan kemudian meletakkannya pada dada bidangnya.

"Sayang angkat sebentar pantatmu." Ujar sehun

Luhan hanya diam lalu melakukan apa yang sehun instruksikan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian luhan merasakan jari besar sehun menyentuh holenya.

Sehun bersmirk sambil menyentuh terus hole yang menggoda itu. Sehun tuangkan berapa titis lotion luhan pada tapak tangannya lalu mengarahkn jarinya yang berlotion itu pada lubang luhan.

Perlahan sehun memasukkan jari tengahnya pada hole luhan.

"Nghhh... Sehunnieee~"

"Sabar sayang.. Tahan sebentar ya.."

"Sehunniee ini anehhh.. nghhhh.. shhh.."

"Iya sayang.. Tahan sebentar.."

Sehun menggerakkan jarinya perlahan coba untuk meregangkan hole luhan yang menjepit erat jarinya.

"Fuck- Ini tidak akan muat.." Ujar sehun lalu ia mengangkat pinggang luhan dan mengarahkan hole sempit itu ke dildo yang berdiri tegak.

"Ahhh.. S-sehunniee sakithhh.. nghhh.."

"Perlahan sayang..." Kata sehun sambil mendorong pinggang luhan ke bawah

"Hisk- Lulu tidak mau sehunniee~" Rengek luhan

"Sedikit lagi lu.. Berusaha ya sayang.." Ucap sehun apabila separuh dari dildo tersebut telah masuk ke dalam hole luhan.

"SEHUN!" Jerit luhan bila hujung dildo tersebut telah menyentuh titik prostatnya

"Bergeraklah sayang, aku ingin melihatmu." Perintah sehun

Sehun membiarkan luhan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya turun naik sendiri sementara ia hanya menikmati pandangan di hadapannya sambil menggocok penisnya nikmat.

Setiap kali luhan menghentak tubuhnya ke bawah penis kecilnya mengenai wajah sehun yang sedang fokus dengan aksinya.

"Sayang kau mengganggu fokusku-" Ucap sehun yang kini lebuh menikmati tamparan penis kecil luhan pada wajahnya

"Nghhh...nghh...hahhh... Sehun- haa.."

Luhan hanya mampu membalas dengan desahan halusnya sambil terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya agar ia dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang menyentuh titik prostatnya.

"Sudah sayang.. Cukup-" Perintah sehun

Kemudian dengan perlahan luhan mengangkat bobot tubuhnya agar terlepas dari dildo yang terencap di holenya.

Sehun membuang dildo itu lalu mengarahkan hole luhan pada penisnya.

"Sehunniee appo~" Rengek luhan ketika kepala penis sehun telah masuk ke hole luhan.

Walaupun hole luhan telah sehun longgarkan menggunakan dildo tadi tapi tetap saja hole si mungil itu sempit, lagipula dildo itu tidaklah sebesar penis sehun.

"Ahh- Damn! Shh.." Desis sehun sambil mendorong penisnya masuk ke lubang luhan.

"Sehunniee- Hisk."

"Maaf sayang- Shh.. Fuck, sempit amat sayang.." Kata sehun apabila separuh dari penisnya telah masuk hole luhan.

"Luhan..." Panggil sehun lirih

Luhan menatap sehun dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ujar sehun pelan.

"Lulu juga cinta sehunniee.." Balas luhan dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

Sehun mengusap air mata luhan dengan kedua ibu jari besarnya lalu menarik tengkuk luhan agar dapat menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman manis selepas pengakuan cinta mereka berdua begitu romantis tetapi tidak bertahan lama apabila sehun menghentak tubuh luhan ke bawah agar menyatu dengannya sambil mencium posesif luhan.

"Hmm!" Jeritan luhan tertahan oleh ciuman sehun.

Setelah seluruh penis sehun tenggelam dalam lubang luhan, sehun melepasakan ciumannya.

"Shh.." Desis sehun

Bibir sehun berdarah. Gigitan luhan ketika ia menghentak tubuh mereka berdua membuatkan bibirnya sedikit terluka.

"Nghhh~ Maaf sehunniee-" Ucap luhan terbata.

"Aku okay sayang. A-apa aku boleh mulai sekarang?" Soal sehun ragu-ragu

"Shh.." Desis luhan kesakitan

"Maaf sayang tapi sungguh aku tidak dapat menahan nafsu ku lebih lama lagi. Aku sungguh ingin menyentuhmu.." Jelas sehun

"Sebentar sehunnie, ini aneh.."

Sehun bangun dan duduk dengan luhan yang berada di pangkuannya. Sehun membelai lembut wajah luhan sambil tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Maaf membuatmu merasakan kesakitan ini lu." Ucap sehun

Sehun tahu biarpun ia berkata maaf berjuta kali tetap saja tidak dapat mneghilangkan rasa sakit yang luhan rasakan saat ini. Tapi sehun tidak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi keinginannya untuk menyentuh luhan.

"Saranghae.." Ucap sehun lirih sambil memeluk erat tubuh luhan

"Bergeraklah sehunniee.." Perintah Luhan lalu mengulum bibir bawah sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ujar sehun kuluman bibir luhan

"Aku juga." Balas luhan lirih

Setelah mendengar jawapan luhan, sehun menggerakkan tubuh luhan naik turun agar dapat menggenjot lubang luhan. Tempo gerakan sehun semakin cepat apabila ia telah menyentuh titik terdalam lubang luhan yang menyebabkan si mungilnya mendesah kenikmatan dalam kuluman mereka.

Luhan merasa nikmat setiap kali titik prostatnya disentuh oleh penis sehun.

Luhan menjilat darah yang berada pada bibir sehun dengan sensual.

Sehun melepaskan kuluman mereka tanpa menghentikan genjotannya pada lubang luhan. Tubuh kecil luhan terus bergerak naik turun dengan sehun yang sedang menghandjob penis mungil luhan.

Sehun juga menggulum nipple favoritnya hingga membuatkan rusa mungil itu mendesah keras kerna ketiga titik sensetifnya disentuh.

"Nghh- Ahh! Sehun! Hmm.. nghh.. nghh.. ahh.. hahh.."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Sehun melepaskan kulumanya pada nipple luhan dan terus menyentuh kedua titik sensetif luhan. Tangannya berkerja keras untuk memuaskan penis mungil luhan.

"Sehun- I'm come!"

Sehun mengocok pantas penis luhan dan meremas bola testis luhan agar rusa kecilnya mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

"Ahhh... Sehunniee, nghh!"

Akhirnya luhan mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

"Sayang, aku juga ingin.."

Sehun bergerak dengan tenaga maksimal agar dapat mencapai kenikmatannya. Tubuh kecil luhan ia hentak dengan keras dan terus mendesis nikmat.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan luhan. Manindih luhan dan terus menggenjot luhan tanpa henti hingga kamarnya hanya dengar denjitan ranjang sehun yang keras.

"Shit! Ahh.. Fuck!" Maki sehun.

Sehun mengalungkan kedua kaki luhan pada pinggangnya dan bergerak seperti kuda gila tanpa kawalan.

Luhan sungguh menikmati sentuhan sehun sambil mendesah keras hingga nafas dan suaranya terkuras. Tangan kanan luhan mengalung leher si tampan dengan posesif manakala tangan kirinya meremas rambut belakang sehun yang berantakan.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi sehun akan mendapatkan klimaksnya jika tidak...

 **TOK. TOK. TOK.**

...Manusia yang tidak diundang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Bos, pestanya sudah selesai. Apa aku harus membuat pengumumannya bos?" Suara Taeyong diluar kedengaran

"DAMN FUCKK!!" Kesal sehun kerna klimaksnya diganggu.

Taeyong dan Ten yang mendengar jeritan sehun dari dalam kamar hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan rasa bersalah.

Apakah mereka telah mengganggu bosnya?

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Bentak sehun dingin.

Tidak sopan memang tapi inilah sifat sang ketua mafia yang dihormati.

"Maaf bos!" Balas Taeyong dan Ten bersamaan lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan kamar bos mereka.

"Hahh.." Sehun mendesah lirih. Klimaksnya tergantung disebabkan kembar jahil yang tidak sopan mengganggu aktivitinya!

"Sehunniee- Ayo mula lagi." Pinta luhan sambil mengigit bibirnya sensual.

Rusa nakalnya kini pintar menggoda. Sehun tersenyum. Baiklah, jika begini sehun akan baik-baik saja. Tenaganya bahkan boleh bertahan hingga besok pagi.

"Mari bercinta rusa nakal, hingga kau tidak merasakan kakimu lagi sayang.." Ujar sehun dengan nada seksi sambil meremas pantat berisi luhan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE,**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE ONE WHO CAN CHANGES ME**

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

.

 **OH SEHUN X XI LUHAN**

.

.

.

.

 **RATE T-M**

.

.

.

.

 **ROMANCE/ACTION/BOYSLOVE**

.

.

.

.

 **Kehidupan seorang mafia yang kejam berubah hanya disebabkan bocah yang manja tetapi tidak mendengar perintahnya. MATURE! YAOI! NC19! MPREG! HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO!**

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! ADULT FANFICTION! NOT FOR UNDERAGE! YAOI! MPREG! TYPO (S) EVERYWHERE!

.

.

.

 **Park Dobby Present~**

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

 **- HUNHAN FOREVER-**

.

.

.

Setelah pesta sehun selesai, para pelayan dan anak buah sehun sibuk mengurus keadaan mansion yang telah kembali tenang dari kebisingan pesta tadi.

Heechul menemani Yunho dan Nickhun naik ke tingkat atas diikuti Chanyeol dan Kai untuk bertemu sehun kerna diakhir pesta sehun menghilang.

Taeyong dan Ten yang melihat mereka yang pergi mendekati kamar sehun hanya bersmirk jahil.

 _"Tae-ya apa kau rasa mereka akan selamat dari kemarahan Tuan Oh?" Soal Ten sambil merangkul Taeyong dengan santai._

 _"Mungkin peristiwa yang berlaku pada kita tadi akan berulang lagi ten-ah." Balas Taeyong sambil terus menatap kumpulan manusia yang akan masuk ke lubang kematian._

 _"HAHAHAHAHA akhirnya bukan aku saja yang akan kena teriakan maut Tuan Oh." Girang Ten._

Heechul, Yunho, Nickhun, Kai dan Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan pintu kamar sehun. Mula-mula mereka rasa agak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu si ketua mafia itu tapi kembali kepada niat awal mereka, mereka juga berpikir bahawa sehun hanya menemani luhan untuk tidur sebentar.

Taeyong dan Ten hanya terkekeh di tingkat bawah memandang kearah sekumpulan manusia yang tidak mengetahui apa akan terjadi pada mereka sebentar lagi apabila mereka mengetuk pintu berwarna hitam itu.

 **TOK. TOK. TOK.**

Akhirnya Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar sehun tapi setelah beberapa saat terdengar suara yang tidak begitu enak di dengar.

"Nghhh-- Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Shh-sehun!"

"Shh.. FUCK! TAEYONG TEN!! GET THE FUCK OFF!! SHIT!" Balas sehun setelah ia berhenti dari acara mari-menggenjot-rusa-nakalnya apabila ia mendengar kembali ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

Heechul, Yunho, Nickhun, Chanyeol dan Kai hanya terhenti seketika apabila mendengar teriakan sang ketua dari dalam kamar setelah beberapa desahan halus luhan kedengaran.

"Shit." Ujar Yunho dan Nickhun bersamaan

"What The Fuck?!" Kesal Chanyeol

"Ohh--" Lirih Heechul pelan

"Aku pergi." Ucap Kai pantas kemudian berlalu pergi dari tempat ia berdiri.

Taeyong dan Ten yang mendengar jeritan sehun dari tingkat atas hanya membulatkan mata mereka.

 _"Shit. Tea-ya kenapa kita yang dimarah? Setahuku kita tidak bergerak dari sini sejak 5 minit yang lalu kan?" Ujar Ten bingung_

 _"Damn. Ten-ah kok aku jadi malang ya kalau lagi bersamamu?" Balas Taeyong_

 _"A-apa aku tidak akan dapat nikah Tae-ya?"_

 _"Mungkin kau harus mencari jalang malam ini... Aku tidak pasti yang kau akan selamat besok." Nasihat Taeyong_

 _"Tapi tae-ya, adik ku tidak suka sama namanya bekas. Tae-ya, kau saja jadi bottom ku. Aku tahu kau masih suci kan HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"_

 _"Shit! Perkosa aja orang lain." Kesal Taeyong sambil membuang lengan Ten yang merangkul bahunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ten bersendirian._

 _"Aku ingin merasakan lubangnya saja pelit. Kembar sok jual mahal." Gumam Ten kemudian berlari mengejar Taeyong setelah mendapat tatapan maut dari Yunho, Nickhun dan Heechul._

"Ehem. Bubar." Lirih Heechul kemudian pergi.

Chanyeol juga pergi masuk ke kamarnya. Ia juga harus mendapatkan hubungan dengan pria mungil idamannya.

 **Flashback ChanBaek Story.**

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun keluar dari kebisingan mansion sehun dan membawa si mungil yang seharusnya berkerja membantu kyungsoo -teman kyungsoo itu baekhyun, berjalan ke tempat yang lebih tenang untuk sebuah perkenalan.

Kini chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan ke arah taman kanak-kanak yang berada beberapa meter dari mansion sehun.

"Kau dan kyungsoo adalah teman?" Soal chanyeol memecahkan kesunyian keadaan mereka

"Ya. Ia teman dari perkerjaan part timeku dulu." Jawab baekhyun singkat

"Jadi.. kau tahu yang kyungsoo ingin dijual oleh ayahnya?" Soal chanyeol lagi

"Ya. Ia bercerita kepadaku ketika kami tidak sengaja terjumpa di market 3 tahun lepas." Ujar baekhyun dengan nada sedikit kesejukan

"Ohh.. Jadi kyungsoo--"

"Apa kau akan terus menyoal tentang kyungsoo?" Ucap baekhyun memotong perkataan chanyeol

Chanyeol bersmirk jahil.

"Aku suka type yang suka cemburu seperti mu." Gemas chanyeol ketika melihat wajah baekhyun yang sedang merah sambil protes.

"Apa maksud mu? Maaf ya Tuan Tinggi Sok Tampan. Aku ngak lagi cemburu cuma kesal! Kalau ngak ada yang penting aku harus kembali!" Kesal baekhyun dengan menggembungkan pipi berisi miliknya.

Bukan mendapatkan jawapan terus tapi si telinga lebar yang sialnya tampan ini malah memandang baekhyun dengan senyuman mautnya.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya kemudian berbalik ke arah mansion sehun.

'Tadi bilang mau kenalan segala tapi eh sok menanya kyungsoo aja! Nomu miwoyo!' Batin Baekhyun

Baru beberapa langkah baekhyun berjalan sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal tiba-tiba ia terasa jas berbau maskulin membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Hye manis, lebih hangat bukan?"

Suara berat chanyeol yang sangat sexy kedengaran pada telinga kanan baekhyun.

"Huh?" Baekhyun berhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya pada arah kanannya apabila ia mendengar suara berat chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam tersenyum tampan dan membetulkan poni rambut baekhyun yang ditiup angin dingin malam.

"Look how cute are you. I wish you can be mine right now."

"Huh? Kamu lagi kata apa sih?" Soal baekhyun bingung.

Bohong deh. Baekhyun paham kok cuma ia takut akan merona jika terlalu jatuh dalam ucapan manis chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali. Ia mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari kantung celananya dan meletak kedua tangannya pada pipi baekhyun.

"Masih dingin ngak?" Soal chanyeol khawatir

Baekhyun diam sambil memandang dalam mata bulat chanyeol kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Aigoo, mianhae." Balas chanyeol singkat kemudian menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sungguh ini adalah pelukan terhangat yang baekhyun pernah rasai dalam hidupnya. Ia rasa sungguh aman dan tenang.

Chanyeol melekatkan pipi kanannya dengan pipi baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oh my god. I can feel how perfect your body with mine." Gumam chanyeol

"Chanyeol kamu ngak rasa dingin?" Soal baekhyun khawatir

"Mau ke tempat yang hangat?" Balas chanyeol

"Hmm." Balas baekhyun dengan anggukan kecil yang menggemaskan

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menggengam tangan kecil baekhyun yang pas dengan tangan giantnya.

"Ayo." Ujar chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum sungguh manis kemudian mengecup pipi chanyeol hangat.

"Gomawo. Kajja yeollie." Ucap baekhyun manja

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada baekhyun kemudian mengecup permukaan atas tangan kecil baekhyun yang ia genggam.

"Yeollie its cute. Aku berharap lepas ini akan ada ciuman pada bibir dinginku." Ujar chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang mengusap pipi baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kajjaa~" Rengek baekhyun

Kedua pria yang berbeda ketinggian itu berhenti di sebuah pondok untuk berteduh. Kemudian sebuah mobil R1 abu-abu berhenti dihadapan mereka.

Seorang lelaki yang berpakaian santai keluar dan membungkuk pada chanyeol.

"Tuan muda, silakan." Ucapnya pada chanyeol

"Ambil mobilku yang berada di mansion sehun." Perintah chanyeol singkat

"Baik tuan muda." Balas pemuda tersebut tegas kemudian berlalu pergi

Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang untuk baekhyun.

"Silakan~" Kata chanyeol

"Hehehe gomawo~" Balas baekhyun imut kemudian masuk ke mobil tersebut.

Setelah memastikan sang pujaan hatinya telah selamat, chanyeol dengan pantas masuk dan duduk di kerusi pengemudi.

Chanyeol mengemudi menggunakan tangan kirinya manakala tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

"Kita akan ke mana?" Soal baekhyun dengan nada yang menggemaskan

"Ke tempat yang tepat untuk menciptakan kenangan indah kita berdua." Balas chanyeol sambil mengecup permukaan tangan baekhyun yang mulus beberapa kali.

"Hehehe baiklah~" Balas baekhyun imut kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu chanyeol sambil memeluk lengan besar chanyeol tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Hanya dalam beberapa minit kini mobil chanyeol telah sampai ke tempat yang lebih tepat disebut villa.

"Ayo masuk." Kata chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut rambut baekhyun

"Ini dimana yeollie?"

"Villa milikku." Jawab chanyeol singkat

"Huh..?"

"Ayo masuk." Ucap chanyeol kemudian keluar dari mobil

Baekhyun yang tidak merasakan lagi genggaman hangat tangan chanyeol terus keluar dan mendekati chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mobil yang mereka naiki.

"Sini." Panggil chanyeol pada baekhyun sambil menghulurkan tangan besarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menggenggam erat tangan chanyeol.

"Masuk?" Soal chanyeol lembut sambil membetulkan jasnya yang baekhyun pakai.

Baekhyun memeluk lengan kekar chanyeol dengan manja dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawapan.

"Kajja." Balas chanyeol kemudian memasukkan tangan kirinya pada kantung celananya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu utama villa.

Terdapat empat orang bodyguard, empat orang pelayan villa dan seorang perempuan yang berpakaian kemas menunggu kedatangan chanyeol.

"Selamat kembali Tuan Muda." Ucap wanita yang memakai nametag ' **Yoora Jin** '

"Oh, nuna. Maaf kerna kedatangan ku yang tiba-tiba." Balas Chanyeol pada Yoora dengan nada yang sangat santai

"Kami sangat berbesar hati dapat menyambut Tuan Muda kembali ke villa ini. Adakah pesta Tuan Oh telah berjalan lancar?"

"Hahaha, pesta berjalan lancar nuna dan nuna juga harus ke sana Heechul hyung telah menguruskan mansion itu sendiri. Oh ya, nuna tolong siapkan beberapa pelengkapan di halaman belakang ya.." Balas chanyeol sambil berjalan masuk dengan Yoora dan pelayan-pelayan tersebut.

Yoora mengangguk. Ia memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk menyiapkan permintaan chanyeol.

"Heechul memang tidak ingin aku membantunya Tuan Muda. Jadi siapakah pria manis ini?" Soal yoora dengan nada yang menggoda

"Ia kekasihku." Ucap chanyeol tegas

Baekhyun membeku seketika kemudian merona parah. Ia malu ya tuhan.

"Hahaha, akhirnya ia adalah pria istimewa yang merupakan idamanmu. Angkatlah wajahmu manis. Siapa namamu?" Soal yoora sambil menghidangkan air hangat dan pencuci mulut yang dibawa oleh pelayan.

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya sambil menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya dengan gugup.

"B-baekhyun. Nama saya Byun Baekhyun N-nuna.." Balas Baekhyun pelan

"Aigoo~ Kenapa ia sangat menggemaskan Tuan Muda?" Gemas Yoora apabila melihat pipi berisi baekhyun dengan wajah yang malu.

"Kerna itulah aku memilihnya nuna." Kata chanyeol sambil merapatkan diri dengan baekhyun

"Aigoo~ Baekhyunnie, tidak usah malu ya? Nuna baik kok. Chanyeollie, setelah ini bawalah baekhyunnie melihat villa ini. Nuna akan menguruskan halaman belakang untukmu." Ujar Yoora

"Baiklah, Arigato nunaaa~" Balas chanyeol dengan nada manja

Yoora tersenyum bahagia, ia mengusap rambut baekhyun sayang kemudian berlalu pergi.

Yoora adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan chanyeol setelah Kai dan Sehun. Yoora juga seperti Heechul, ia telah berkhidmat untuk keluarga Park sebelum Chanyeol pergi ke japan.

Kedekatan chanyeol dan yoora seperti keluarga tetapi tetap saja mereka akan menjaga batas percakapan mereka jika memiliki tetamu dan akan berbicara santai jika mereka hanya berdua.

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya hingga membuatkan wajah mulus baekhyun memandang ke arahnya.

"Marah?" Tanya Chanyeol singkat

"Untuk?" Soal Baekhyun bingung

"Aku memberitahu Yoora Nuna yang kau adalah kekasihku." Jawab chanyeol tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Do you need any of milk sir?" Soal seorang pelayan yang ingin menuangkan susu pada hot chocolate baekhyun.

"Oh, yeah. Please do not put it too much. Thank you~" Balas baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat imut

"Your Welcome sir." Balas pelayan tersebut

Baekhyun menikmati hot chocolatenya seketika kemudian berbalik kepada chanyeol.

"Ayo kita lihat villanya~"

"Did you just speak english little puppy?"

"Ops. Did i just get caught? Hehehe bwee~" Balas baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkan lidahnya

"You know what i just said earlier? Why did you trick me huh?~"

"Well, i just having fun. Kekekeke"

"Be mine Byun Baekhyun."

"There's no question mark! Are you forcing me mr park?"

"I am." Balas chanyeol singkat kemudian mengunci bibir mungil baekhyun

Baekhyun menutup perlahan kelopak matanya kemudian tersenyum ketika bibir chanyeol mulai bergerak untuk mengulum bibir atasnya.

Ciuman manis itu terus berlaku sampai kedua lengan baekhyun mula menggalungi leher chanyeol.

"I loves how aggressive you when you're with me baby."

"Well this is me."

"And i love you."

"Hehehe~ Did you just confess?"

"I Love You." Ujar chanyeol dengan suara beratnya sambil menarik pinggang kecil baekhyun agar si mungil ini lebih rapat dengannya.

"Need the answer mr curious?" Soal baekhyun dengan nada menggoda sambil meremas rambut belakang chanyeol

"I need you more then the answer." Balas chanyeol dengan mengelus perlahan pinggang ramping si mungil.

"Yes. I'm yours." Jawab baekhyun singkat

"That's make me more satisfied."

"Jadi kapan kau akan membawa kekasihmu untuk melihat villa ini?"

"Kekeke, ayo. Kita akan melihat kamar kita dahulu." Bisik chanyeol pada baekhyun

"Huh, bullshit." Balas baekhyun kemudian mencubit kecil pinggang chanyeol

"Appo baby~" Rengek chanyeol manja

"Kajja." Ujar baekhyun kemudian bangkit sambil menghulurkan tangannya pada chanyeol yang masih merasa sakit pada pinggangnya.

Chanyeol bersmirk kemudian mengangkat baekhyun bridal-style sambil berjalan naik ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun tidak protes malah menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher chanyeol.

 **CLEK.**

Pintu kamar berwarna hitam itu terbuka dan menampilkan ruang tidur yang mewah walaupun hanya didominasi tiga warna.

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh baekhyun perlahan pada ranjangnya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar puppy, aku ganti pakaianku dulu." Kata chanyeol

Sementara chanyeol menggantik pakaiannya kepada pakaian yang lebih hangat, baekhyun dengan malas menarik selimut chanyeol menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Jika chanyeol terlambat mungkin baekhyun akan masuk ke alam tidur nyamannya. Chanyeol yang mengenakan sweater hangat berwarna hitam dengan perlahan mendekat kearah baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil kemudian masuk dari bawah selimut yang baekhyun pakai dan menindih tubuh kecil tersebut.

"Kau sungguh memiliki keberanian yang besar little puppy. Kalau aku benar sungguhan orang jahat mungkin kau tidak lagi selamat saat ini. Ahh Park Chanyeol, tahan nafsu mu." Bicara chanyeol sendiri sambil menepuk dadanya perlahan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"What you're doing mr park?" Soal Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan alis kanannya

"We have to see some more places little puppy. Are you going to sleep or follow me?" Ujar chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi gembil baekhyun

"Are you finished changing clothes?"

"Hm. Let's get up. I need to show you something on the backyard." Balas chanyeol

"Oh okay."

Chanyeol dan baekhyun bangun dari ranjang yang hangat tersebut dan berjalan bersama ke halaman belakang sambil menggenggam erat tangan masing-masing.

"Chanyeollie, pakai ini. Diluar sangat dingin." Sambut Yoora apabila chanyeol dan baekhyun telah sampai di halaman belakang.

Chanyeol menerima jaket hangat yang yoora berikan dan memakainya dengan pantas. Kemudian ia membetulkan letak jasnya pada badan mungil baekhyun.

"Ayo duduk." Ajak chanyeol pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk dengan tenang di tempat duduknya sambil melihat chanyeol yang masih berdiri berdekatan meja makan yang ia sediakan.

"Mr Park, Can you please sit down? Until when will you standing there?" Soal Baekhyun pada chanyeol yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"Wait little puppy--" Perkataan chanyeol terpotong apabila Yoora datang kembali sambil membawa bunga mawar merah dan memberikan pada chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie.. Good Luck!" Ucap Yoora kemudian pergi masuk ke villa dengan beberapa pelayan yang baru sahaja menghidangkan makan malam mereka.

"Yeollie--"

"Baekhyun.. Aku mungkin adalah pria asing yang baru beberapa jam tadi kau kenal. Tapi pertemuan pertama kita sungguh memberi kesan pada diriku baek. Aku bukanlah namja yang mampu menahan diri dengan hubungan kekasih yang boleh putus kapan saja. Jadi...

Chanyeol berkata sambil berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang masih duduk terdiam. Chanyeol menggantung ayatnya kemudian melutut di sisi baekhyun yang duduk sambil menggembungkan pipi mochinya.

... aku berfikir sepanjang masa yang ku jalani bersamamu, adakah aku pantas untuk dirimu pada saat ini, masa depan dan selamanya. Jujur kekurangan diriku adalah seorang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku adalah manusia yang tidak percaya akan cinta pertama tetapi dirimu telah mematahkan pendirianku disaat aura manismu berdekatan denganku. Baek.. aku mungkin manusia yang ketiga terjahat didunia ini, adakah kau masih mahu menerimaku? Walaupun peristiwa ini berlaku dengan pantas di pertemuan pertama kita tapi aku harap ini adalah kenangan terindahku bersamamu. Sayang.. aku bersumpah dengan nyawaku untuk melindungimu disetiap tidurmu, menjaga hidupmu setiap pagimu, mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku dan mengekalkan cinta ini hingga ke nafas terakhirku. Adakah kau akan menerima pria yang berbahaya ini untuk menjadi pasanganmu?..

Chanyeol merenung dalam mata baekhyun kemudian menggenggam erat tangan kecil baekhyun dengan bunga mawar yang berada di antara tangan mereka.

...Will you stay by my side in every situations and live with me until our last breath baby?" Soal chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Hisk- Hisk- Hisk-"

"B-baby? Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Soal chanyeol khawatir apabila mendengar hisakan baekhyun

"Y-yeollie?--

Panggil baekhyun lembut

"Ya sayang?" Jawab chanyeol pantas

\--Adakah aku mampu membahagiakan mu?" Soal baekhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol lalu menangkup wajah chanyeol.

"Baby.." Lirih chanyeol apabila merasa kehangatan telapak tangan baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit dari aksi melututnya lalu menarik tubuh si mungil untuk berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baby.. you are my soulmate. Aku akan berasa gembira dan bahagia jika aku mampu membahagiakan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu baek. Aku tidak memerlukan 10 tahun untuk mengenali dirimu. Aku tidak perlu status kekasih yang tidak kukuh untuk mengikat dirimu denganku. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi pendamping ku hingga jantungku tidak berdetak lagi. Apa yang harus kau ragukan? Aku akan bahagia dengan hanya melihat senyuman manismu." Ucap chanyeol sambil mengalungkan lengan baekhyun pada lehernya dan menarik pinggang ramping baekhyun agar si tubuh mungil rapat dengannya.

"Aku juga ingin membahagiakan mu yeol. Tapi apa yang diriku punya untuk bersama mu? Aku hanyalah anak yatim yang tidak memiliki apa-apa yang berharga.." Kata baekhyun dengan menundukkan kepalanya perlahan

"Hye, malaikat. Adakah kau sedar bahawa dirimu adalah paling berharga di dunia ini? Baek.. Kau tidak perlu harta untuk bersamaku kerna--

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada telinga baekhyun yang merah kerna suhu dingin yang bersama mereka.

\-- Aku yang menginginkan mu little puppy.." Bisik chanyeol pada ayat terakhirnya.

"Be- benarkah yeollie?" Soal baekhyun dengan suara yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"I'm serious little puppy." Jawab chanyeol kemudian mengecup pipi merah baekhyun

"Hehehe, I do yeol." Jawab baekhyun kemudian memeluk chanyeol erat walaupun ia harus berdiri pada ibu jari kakinya untuk mengimbang ketinggian mereka.

"Shit. I love you!" Chanyeol dengan gembira.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil baekhyun hingga baekhyun bergantung pada tubuh kekarnya.

"NUNA NAN HAESSEOYO!!! HE'S ACCEPTED ME!!!" Jerit chanyeol memenuhi vilaa miliknya.

Para pelayan dan Yoora bersorak gembira.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun kemudian menghabiskan makan malam mereka lalu kembali ke mansion sehun. Walaupun mereka telah bersama tetapi chanyeol harus menguruskan bisnes mereka dengan profesional dan baekhyun tetap memiliki tugas untuk membantu temannya, kyungsoo.

 **TO BE CONTINUE,**


End file.
